Around Their Necks
by Berde
Summary: Ron sets deadlines for himself-a perfect Christmas gift, a dance on the ball, & a confession before graduation all before someone else does..then, what do these got to do around their necks? read, find out, review! COMPLETE!
1. The Perfect Gift

**Around Their Necks**

by _Berde_

**DISCLAIMER:**

Mrs. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters mentioned herein. This is only a fan fiction constructed out of boredom and pure obsession on the Harry Potter series, particularly Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I honestly do not intend to make profits out of this, in spite the unfortunate fact that I am currently unemployed, if you must know. So, please don't sue.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This was also inspired by the Christmas OAV of Ranma ½, which incidentally belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Like Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, Ron and Hermione tend to act as if they hate each other's guts, as if they were two opposite poles…but true what they say, _Actions speak louder than words._

**The Perfect Gift**

It was the first of December, the first month after Harry Potter has ended Voldemort, the first month of peace, when the first crystal fell from the sky as snow. It was the first of many things but for certain students, it was their last winter at Hogwarts.

Ronald Weasley stood in front of a newly opened clothing store at Hogsmeade. _Embrace_, they say, sell materials of the most superior quality, fabrics from different magical plants and beasts' skins, with enchanting fragrances that best the effect of a love potion. Seeing it for himself, Ron couldn't help feeling miserable that he didn't have the money to buy the most beautiful scarf that would definitely flatter a particular girl he knew. It could have been the perfect Christmas gift for her. It was the kind of gift that should go when he tell her how he feels…how he always felt.

He sighed for the nth time; smoke came out his mouth and left a round mark of fog on the store glass in front of him. Fondling his pocket of coins that wouldn't even add up to one fourth of the price, he remembered about the other friend to buy a gift for. His head suddenly felt heavy making him bow, while he buried his hands inside his pockets hoping it would reveal more cash.

"Ron? Are you okay?" It was his sister shaking his shoulders worriedly.

"Huh?"

"You seemed to have been lost in a trance. What's wrong? Were you here all this time? We've been looking for you."

Her two questions seemed to be too many for his glum mood. Though he wanted to reply, he only gave an impression that he was confused. Opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish in an aquarium, while nodding and shaking his head. Suddenly, he stopped and his face lightened. "Ginny, I need your help."

"On what?"

"Do you have some money you can lend me?" he asked quickly, sounding hopeful. This hope didn't last long, anyway. Ginny's reaction changed in an instant, and she looked sorry.

"I do have some, Ron." She was hesitant to disappoint him, but didn't want to give false hope. "But I would need them for Christmas gifts. Well…how much would you need anyway?" she should at least be supportive.

He pointed the potential gift behind the glass and her gape was enough to tell it would be impossible to dig up that amount. He sighed. "Never mind.", and started to walk away, but stopped when he heard Ginny call from behind.

"For Hermione?" she walked to face him, "Well…Christmas isn't a day away. We can ask Bill or Charlie, or Percy…or Fred and George! They're business is doing great, isn't it?" she encouraged feeling excited herself.

Ron smiled at this, then his ears went red. "No. Ginny, they didn't ask anything from me so that they could…anyway…"

"Then we'll figure something out. Both of us!" she understood what he wanted to say. Ginny knew Ron for his pride, which wasn't new for it's a Weasley trait even she possesses. "No one will know. Just the two of us!"

"Do you think we could raise that much before Christmas?" he asked, not very much confident with his sister's words.

"Well…we have red hairs, freckly faces…I mean, we're Weasleys, so we'd definitely find a way."

His smile reappeared. "Do you think she'll like it?", looking back at the shop.

"She'll love it. I'm sure." She paused and fidgeted, not sure if she should say what she was about to, then decided she would anyway. "Actually, Hermione'll love anything you'd give her." Glancing over her shoulders, she saw her brother adopt the color of their family hair. "But that scarf is just perfect." She saw how much Ron wanted to see that scarf on Hermione as well.

"Yeah. Perfect." He mumbled, and they stood some longer under the falling snow, watching the yellow light illuminate the cloth draped around the neck of a mannequin.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Well, it's short, I know…it's some sort of a prologue coz there's a lot to come! Hehehe…I'm really in the mood for this fic! I can feel the Christmas spirit! Spread the love!

Reviews please..although, there's nothing much to review..I'll be posting the next one Sooooon! Promise!


	2. Before Someone Else Does

**DISCLAIMER:**

JKR owns Harry Potter and all the characters…I'm just a fan and frustrated fiction writer…so, please..don't sue me!

**Before Someone Else Does**

The next night, after dinner, the students stopped from leaving their tables as the school headmaster suddenly called for an announcement.

"Your attention, please." he began with sparkling eyes to beat Luna Lovegood's. "As we all know, the school, with the whole magical world, is still very much celebrating the peace that has finally reigned! Victory, I dear say, has been synonymous with only one word." He paused and there was showers of confetti from the Great Hall's ceiling that magically disappear before they hit the table of foods. "Party, indeed." The room was filled with cheers from the students, and it took a while before Dumbledore could continue. "Another Yule Ball will be held on the twenty-third of the month, before you go home to your families and celebrate Christmas."

Everyone, including the teachers, were excited about this. Although Snape didn't chat merrily with Flitwick and Pomfrey who were on each of his side, his lips did form a line that looked positively like a smile.

Dumbledore continued in spite of the commotion, "May I…" silence fell once again, "May I…" he repeated "…suggest that you practice your dancing skills and ask your prospective partners as early as tonight…" and sing-songed the last words, "…before someone else does."

The excitement yaks were replaced with taunts and laughters. Almost everyone was all of a sudden sporting pink or crimson shades of faces.

Dumbledore cleared his throat for the attention once more, "That is all for tonight. Sweet dreams for everyone."

And the students headed back to their dormitories animatedly conversing about the upcoming ball.

"So, are you doing it tonight or tomorrow?" Harry whispered to Ron. The two Head Boys stood by the exit waiting for the Prefects to lead first years to the changing stairs.

"Do what?" Ron asked, as his gaze fell on Hermione who was across them with Parvati Patil.

"Do what?! Aren't you listening to Dumbledore?" It was Ginny followed by first years. She beamed at him and winked before she returned to her duty.

"So?" Harry pressed on.

"Who would you be asking?"

"I dunno. So?" the raven-haired boy obviously didn't want to give up.

"Should I ask her?"

"Well…to spare the whole of Gryffindor from another row similar to last Yule Ball's." he teased.

Ron only rolled his eyes. It doesn't seem enough that he was worrying on his Christmas gift for her; now he has to get himself to ask her to be his partner for the ball. "How?", he asked himself but too loud for his friend to hear.

"That's a question." And he wasn't much of a help. "Ron,"

"Harry," they said each name in unison. "What?"

"Well, I was thinking. Since during fourth year, remember, when you were supposed to go with Hermione…I was supposed to go with your sister…and well…If you're going with Hermione now, if you ask her, that is, do you think…?"

"Can you ask Ginny to be your partner?" he finished. They were like brothers who know each other so well enough to read each other's minds and finish each other's sentences…they were like twins, even. Just like Fred and George, though Harry and Ron didn't share the same face they were very much like them.

"Well…before someone else does." Harry muttered, as his eyes followed Neville who passed by them.

"Of course!" Ron answered instantly but tried not to sound too pleased. "So, it's settled then."

"Only, we have to ask them."

"Yeah. Of course. How, then?"

The crowd lessened, and after making sure no one was left behind, they walked back to the portrait hole of their house dormitory, both thinking the answer to the last question. Upon reaching the common room and meeting their "prospective" dates, waiting for them to bid good night, they only felt more pressured on the task they have set for themselves.

Ron knew Harry could easily ask Ginny, he had done that before to Parvati; and surely, his friend need not worry because her sister fancies him back anyway. But him, Ron Weasley…It's not like Hermione's smitten with him, although, she may have be giving signs, but still, he wasn't sure. If only he'd act as a true Gryffindor and ask her straightly without his ears having to revolutionize into a color that shouts the words "embarrassed" and "humiliated" that he'd wish he had only strangled himself.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Sorry for the short installments. I'm taking things one at a time, you see…so I won't get lost on my own story…sounds ridiculous, I know. Anyway, please don't make this a reason not to leave a review. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome!!! Thanks for staying with me..


	3. Sister Best Mate Trouble

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of his friends. JKR does, and she's a legend! Don't sue…I don't have much, honest.

**Sister Best Mate Trouble**

It's already been a week since Ron started drawing plans on how to fund the scarf at _Embrace_, plans on how to ask Hermione for the ball, plans on how to take her answer whether be it good or bad, and plans on how to make his confessions, because he felt one of those days he would just blurt everything out to her, and he'd rather do that on the right way than mess it all up. Then again, plans on how to take her answer whether be it good or bad. And to top it all, he had to find additional room to make plans on helping Harry with Ginny, though he didn't quite understand how he suddenly became the one to blame why his sister was avoiding Harry.

It could've been a smooth procedure, every time Ron would look back on that incident when Harry was showing him the courage of a Gryffindor, some three days ago…that same courage that ended Voldemort. So, without a sign of hesitation, the raven head boy with glasses before his green eyes walked to Ginny, whom Hermione left with a review quiz on the other corner of the common room, and asked her casually.

"Ginny, well…" he stopped when she looked up at him. "Hi." His round spectacles almost fell down his nose when he started.

_Casually…that was what he intended, anyway._

"Hi." She beamed surprised.

"Well…wouldy'gowimetodball?" the words suddenly slipped out his mouth, Harry was hating this more than the first time he had to go all tense in front of Cho Chang. And he felt stupid because he shouldn't be feeling jumpy with Ginny since he had known her for a long time already…like a sister, he would add, though not very sure.

Ron tried to bury his face behind the _Quibbler_ he was pretending to be reading. The paper was shaking while the sixth Weasley restrained his snorting. He had imagined his sister and his best friend together but he never knew it would look as awkward.

There was a long pause. Harry opened his mouth to ask Ginny again, this time determined to make it clear and parallel to human language, but before he could do it there was a scowl playing on her face already.

"Did my brother pushed you to doing this?" she asked in a hoity-toity tone, glaring at the shuddering newspaper across the room.

Ron forgot he was supposed to look too busy to notice his sister being asked to the ball by his best mate, instead, he shot her a cross look, "No!" he answered defensively, throwing the paper on the nearest chair.

Ginny only rolled her eyes on him and returned to look at Harry. "He did, didn't he?" she demanded.

"No." Harry answered while Ron felt prouder than when he made his first save as Keeper for Gryffindor Quidditch team. But seeing that Ginny didn't buy his answer, Harry added sketchily, "Not exactly." And it was a wrong one.

Ginny groaned and returned to her work, shaking her head every second, while the two boys went unmoving on their respective spots exchanging meaningful looks with each other.

"Actually, Ron didn't ask me to do anything as such." Harry said very slowly looking down at Ginny. "He did before, though, didn't he? And well…you were already going with Neville then, so we were…I mean, I…me…" he ran his fingers to rub the scar on his forehead. It used to hurt before when there was trouble, and as if by impulse, Harry felt it was going to throb with the situation he had put himself into.

He continued, pressing the next two words eloquently, "--only me. I was wondering, now that it seems…it seems to me, at least…that Neville hasn't asked you, and…It was a good idea, Ron had then, wasn't it? He's going with Hermione and I with you…well…"

He was cut off by Ron, who abruptly had his share of the Weasley temper Ginny was sporting, "That's good…Ignore him Ginny, and after a year or so, you'll regret you didn't go with Harry Potter, your childhood hero, to the Yule Ball. What are you irate about anyway? It's not like you never longed for this day to come."

Ronald 'Big Mouth' Weasley. That should have been his name, and it was no wonder why he would always find his conversations with Hermione, the girl he supposedly like, end up into big rows in a way or another. He has seen this episode before with that brown bushy head girl, and now it was happening with Ginny, before he could take his words back, he had already touched some nerves.

Ginny stood up in a flash, which caused the table to rock and the bottle of ink on it to tumble. "Oh, I longed for this, did I?!" she raised her voice sarcastically, eyebrows meeting atop her nose, "My childhood hero, is he?!" face flushed with anger and humiliation. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, Ron, but the Yule Ball would never be something I think I'll be looking back on someday and not going to the ball with a certain guy…no offense meant, Harry…is another thing I wouldn't be wasting my time regretting on. I am not like you, so if you see yourself one day looking back on the night of the Yule Ball, regretting not being Hermione's partner, why don't you go and ask her before you worry about others." She returned her gaze on the table and saw her works drenched on the black.

"_Reparo_." It was Harry's voice from behind her, and the table suddenly tidied it's mess, even her parchments were clean again.

Ginny collected her things and hurried to the girl's dormitory without looking back to any of the two boys.

"Not a nice way to thank your brother!" Ron shouted behind her, but secretly, he was struck with her words…and felt bad that he clashed with her…and felt worried she wouldn't help him with the gift anymore…and sorry for Harry, who looked knocked for six on his feet. The only good about the whole thing was the common room was empty, so it seemed he didn't do an amount of damage, really.

In a way, it was also Ginny's fault for assuming, even using the word "pushed" Harry on asking her to the ball. Harry's fault for being so bad on explaining to Ginny that he really meant to ask her, that he "was only shaken" when he remembered Ron for their fourth year suggesting the two of them to go together. Ginny's fault for pretending she doesn't fancy Harry anymore when Ron could still see her secretly blush for him. Harry's fault for keeping it secret that he fancies Ginny back, when Ron could see him blush for her as well. Ginny's fault for walking away. Harry's fault for not stopping her.

Now that he thinks of it, it was entirely Ginny's and Harry's fault alone. What's Ron got to do with that?

For the past three days, Ginny has been avoiding them. Hermione was obviously on his sister's side. Though he managed to avoid talking with her the matter, she would occasionally give him grubby looks when Ginny would pass them by. He may have humiliated a girl in front of the boy she likes...but really, couldn't Harry do anything more than follow Ginny with his stare? Well, all right, Harry did try to apologize and was only given a long sigh as reply. And so, he didn't seem to want to pursue asking her to the ball. Then, Ginny, on the other hand, didn't seem to show a single slightest interest about the ball itself. It was the Weasley pride.

So, before facing his own dilemmas, he had to patch things up between Harry and Ginny first…and Ginny and him, since the great part of the solutions to his predicaments lie with his sister. It was a fact he can't miss to overlook. And Hermione and him, although she didn't really look too infuriated with him, just a little disrespected with his and Ginny's spat.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

It was more Harry/Ginny there. I still hope you liked it..Reviews please..

And, er…about having two head boys…well…I just couldn't decide who between Harry and Ron should get the badge…so, let's just say that after the whole Voldy incident, maybe the students became more secure on roaming around and they got quite hard to handle, so Dumbledore decided to add the number of Head Boy and Girl! Hahaha…my version anyway…


	4. In One Condition

**DISCLAIMER: **JKR owns Harry Potter, etc. It's a good news that I'm already employed so, I definitely wouldn't have the need to use this fanfiction for profit…so, no suing!

**In One Condition**

On the fifth day of Ginny's _'as if you don't exist' _behavior towards Ron and Harry, the former decided to do something about it.

That morning, Ron purposely asked Harry and Hermione to go to breakfast without him as he waited by the common room for his sister to turn up from the girl's dormitories. In spite of the youngest Weasley's attempt to ignore her brother's presence, she couldn't help facing him as soon as he jumped before her and demanded for a talk.

"All right, Ginny." He began looking rather apprehensive. "This can't go on like this. I'm sorry. There. You won." Ron said miserably.

Ginny rolled her eyes unconvinced at Ron. After a few minutes of Ron merely staring at her for a reply, and she at the fireplace in consideration of her brother's plead, she finally answered. "So, did you or did you not tell Harry to ask me?"

"I did not. He told you." He answered honestly.

The red head girl heaved a sigh, she crossed her arms before her chest. "Still, you must have realized how much you have humiliated me in front of him." Accused her.

Ron looked down and she saw his face fashioned a regretful expression, "You know me. I have such a big mouth. I didn't mean them."

"Yet, you said them."

"That's why I'm sorry."

"Why are you bothering to make up with me anyway, huh?" Ginny was obviously testing Ron's earnestness. He better not lose his patience again and let his big mouth take over his brain.

"Why?!" Ron asked unbelievingly. Has she forgotten that they're not just fellow Gryffindors who stay at the same house, that they're siblings living at the same home, in fact. That in weeks time they'll be coming back to that home for Christmas? And the word Christmas alone would be reason enough to want to patch things up between them. He reasoned all these to her.

"Oh, right! Christmas!" she barked sarcastically before asking crossly, "Worried about your gift?"

He remembered the scarf, _yeah, that too_, Ron wanted to answer frankly, but decided that it wouldn't help. "Ginny, why are you so mean to me?" he said instead.

"All right. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't be, then."

"Because I'm your favorite brother." he looked as hopeful as how he said it, nevertheless, was trying to prod her to at least smile.

Ginny tried to suppress the grin forming across her face, even so, a faint smile became apparent. "Are you?" her cross tone was now teasing. "And why would you be?"

"Yes. Because that year when Fred and George went to school as first years, I watched over you. I read you that sick story book of fairy tales. I fed you spinach soups Mum makes, and had to tell lies to her that you finished all up when it was me who had to eat a better quantity of it. I let you ride on my back…"

Ginny was already scoffing, "..ok, ok, I get the point now!"

"So you admit? I'm your favorite brother, and you really couldn't stand being mad at me for long."

Ginny only shook her head but was smiling anyway, Ron knew they were in good terms already.

"Yuck! I remember now that soup! Good thing Mum stopped making them." She shuddered.

"I can't believe she actually thought Dad was right about it to make someone instantly sturdy just because a muggle told him about that _Popeye_ bloke!" and they had a good laugh.

"So, you're really sorry?" Ginny queried.

"Very."

"Didn't mean what you said."

"Didn't. Never. Wouldn't."

"And what about Harry? He must be thinking I'm such an obsessed teenager or something."

"No. No. Harry knows me as much as you. He knows my big mouth." Ron assured.

"Okay." Ginny said thoughtfully, and gave Ron a beam. "But admit, you _were_ concerned about the Christmas gift!"

"I _was_. But not as much with our relationship as favorite brother and sister."

"Yeah, right! I _am_ your _only _sister, Ron." She arched her eyebrows in a taunt. "Anyway, we better go down before we completely miss breakfast."

And Ron agreed as he felt his stomach rumbled. On their way to the Great Hall, Ron remembered the Yule Ball.

"So, are you going with Harry to the ball?" he asked slowly and carefully, as if Ginny was a bomb due to explode any minute.

She stopped. "Do I have to?"

"Well, it's not like an obligation, but don't you want to?"

"Does he, really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course!"

"And if I tell you I won't?"

"Who would you be going with, then?"

"Just what if I won't go with him?" she pressed.

"He would be disappointed, Harry would. And it would be my fault. And I would be disappointed. If there's someone I see good enough for you it's him not another Michael Corner or.."

Ginny cut him off, "So, you would plead for Harry to be my partner?"

"If I have to, yes."

"You would do _anything_, say a condition?"

Ron started, "Well, that would depend." He saw that Ginny was determined to make him do whatever she had in mind, and he really wanted Harry and Ginny together, basically because of the reasons he had told her, not that he's pushing them to snog anytime or something. "What is your condition, then, _princess_?"

A mischievous smirk played across Ginny's lips, "Before midnight, you should have already asked Hermione, made her agree to be your partner, rather, for the ball…If not, I'd have to go with Vincent Crabbe."

Ron looked flustered for a second, but upon hearing her last statement, he burst out laughing, "You wouldn't want to go with Crabbe!!"

"I would hate to, but if you don't meet my condition, I would have to." she looked anxious as well.

Ron collected himself, and became serious again, "Malfoy wouldn't let him. Even if, say, he'd admitted Voldemort's defeat, still, he hasn't changed! Still loathes us, you know."

"I know. I probably would receive a _lot_ of foul comments from him and Pansy, and everyone'll be laughing at me for wanting to go with Crabbe…So, my honor rests in your hands, Ron."

"Ginny.." he protested, but was only cut off again.

"...You want to ask her anyway. Time's started, all right Ron?" she marched again towards the Great Hall.

Ron called back to her, "Ginny, what if she'd already said yes to someone?"

She turned around to face him, "No. I know she hasn't." and winked, "You're a lucky git, aren't you?" and strode back on her track.

Ron ran after her, "No one has asked yet or she'd turned them down? I mean, there should be guys who would ask her, especially after the last ball..she was.." _beautiful_ Ron finished on his thoughts.

"Oh, you mean, the _'ask me before someone else does'_ solution?" Ginny smiled to herself and enjoyed the color that slowly crept to her brother's ears, "Well, I reckon hearing something that went _'and not as a last resort'_, so maybe…_just maybe_, as long as you haven't gone asking other girls, she would be waiting."

The girl walked rather briskly that Ron had to make long steps as well to catch up. "So, she really has turned down some guys already?"

"I don't know, besides, it's just what _I_ think. Let's hurry up, shall we?"

And the two scurried quietly for breakfast. Ginny was beaming triumphantly while Ron was in deepest of thoughts. It would be bad enough if Ginny would turn Harry down, his best mate; worse if he can't go with Hermione; But Ginny with Crabbe?? That's far lot worse than the worst of worst, if there's such!

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Sorry if this part took a bit long. Been really busy having been recently employed!! Congratulations to me!! Hehehe..anyway, I hope you like it and please do review. And check out my new fics as well! Review also! Thanks a bunch for the time!

I reckon I should finish this ASAP! When work starts, so would the hectic schedule and this is supposed to be a Christmas fic, so have to be done before the season ends!! Stick with me!! 


	5. Ruined Timing

**DISCLAIMER:**

JKR owns the whole of Harry Potter series. I own nothing!!

**Ruined Timing**

Alas! The first deadline has dawned upon Ronald Weasley: _To ask Hermione Granger_ _to the Yule Ball before midnight._ And mind, he's not just to do it for himself, but for his sister Ginny, best mate Harry, and the rest of Gryffindor—or so Harry said.

Her bushy hair of brown bounced as she tilted her head to greet the two red-heads who just entered the Great Hall. Though he was still in the process of trying to catch up with his breath, Ron walked past Ginny and slid himself to the seat next to Hermione. He heard Ginny let out a short frustrated exhalation. _Pathetic._ Ron thought as he realized he just raced his sister to get the seat next to Hermione as if Ginny would actually contest him over it. He saw Harry steal a glance from his sister's direction. _Pathetic, that one too._

The long table was still full of foods, and most of the students were yet eating. Ron lingered for a moment while watching his schoolmates. He wondered if everyone of them has already got partners for the ball. He felt Hermione's shoulder brushed against his, and suddenly, his stomach was full of butterflies and heaven knew what else. He wasn't hungry anymore. Instead, he watched her from the corner of his eyes. Obviously, she was done with her meal, but was merely playing with her fork, tapping it on her plate while having an animated conversation with Harry, Seamus, and Dean. The other Gryffindors were busy with their own chats as well.

How in the name of Merlin could he make himself ask her to the ball? Without looking stupid, that is. _How?_ Ginny's probably wrong that Hermione was waiting for him? She wouldn't, Hermione won't.

"Ron? Ron?!"

He started and looked across to see everyone eyeing him with mixed confusion, amusement, and worry. He returned the look.

"I said, why aren't you eating?" Hermione queried beside him.

"I'm..I'm full." He answered hesitantly. _Fool_, his mind echoed.

"Full? You haven't even eaten yet." Harry reasoned.

"Amazing, isn't it?" his pitch rose, "The works of elves…even without taking the foods in, just by looking, I'm already full. Aren't you?" _Fool? No, just you!_

The confused looks stretched more on each faces.

"So!" Ron cried a bit above his supposedly bubbly tone, "Seamus, have you asked Lavander to the ball already?" Great, he just brought up the topic!

"'Course!" He beamed at Lavander and she giggled with her bestfriend, Parvati. "Dean had asked Parvati, so that means, Harry, you've got to find a new partner." Seamus added in jest.

"You too, Ron. Padma's been asked by Justin." Added Dean Thomas.

Harry and Ron only looked at each other while Hermione went silent.

"Er, Hermione? Who are you going with now?" A passing Susan Bones of Hufflepuff joined the conversation.

"Oh, well…I…" she was struggling.

Ron found this an opportunity, _'Well, if you haven't been asked and I haven't asked anyone too, why don't we just go together? You know, just so we won't be pressured on finding a partner and all..'_ He cleared his throat, "Well…"

"Ronald?" The familiar soft voice that seemed to be flying with the wind dabbed his ears.

Why then? That very moment? "Luna." He watched the blond girl as she dropped herself on the bench across him.

"I came here to ask you something." Her dreamy eyes glistened like tiny crystals.

"What?" Ron asked gloomily.

"Have you got yourself a partner to the ball?"

"No."

"I haven't either." She smiled ever so sweetly.

"Oh. Well, I'm just about to ask.." _Hermione_.

"Ask who?" came Padma Patil's voice cutting him off. "Not me, I hope." She settled next to Luna Lovegood.

"Why not?" Terry Boot chimed in as he appeared behind Padma, not aware of the discussion about his fellow Ravenclaw having been asked by Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Well, because that would definitely dishearten her." Paravti answered for her twin.

"You see, she have been waiting for you to ask her, Ron, which we don't really understand, after the last ball when you've been really a bad date." Lavander added with a roll of her eyes.

"But I thought you weren't interested, so I gave up and said yes to Justin. And now, if you'll ask me, that would mean I have to beg off Justin's invitation over yours." Padma said as she gave Ron a charming smile. This made Lavander and Paravti shake their heads.

Ron felt Hermione move uncomfortably beside him. "Actually," he began to explain only to be cut off by Luna.

"Actually, I think Ronald isn't going to ask you because Justin is his friend. Anyhow, we can go together because we both still don't have partners, don't we?" she turned to him.

"Well, er.." Ron turned to receive meaningful looks from Ginny and Harry. Hermione still was silent beside him.

"But we both still don't have partners as well." It was Millicent Bullstrode of Slytherin from behind Ron. Since the war was over, students of the four houses at Hogwarts started to get along with each other, with the exemption of Draco Malfoy and his group.

Both Ron and Hermione started and turned to look at her. She was smiling widely. Behind her approached a bunch of lower year girls, also wearing the same dreamy-wide-smiles.

"But I was meaning to ask Ron too." Said one. And everyone was saying the similar purpose of going to the table where he was seated.

"All right, let's make him choose then!" suggested another. They all went silent and waited patiently for Ron's reply.

Hermione tutted beside him and stood up, "Better hurry on deciding, Ron. We're late for Transfiguration." She said acidly before walking away.

Ron merely watched her as she disappeared from site and exited the Great Hall. His shoulders suddenly felt heavy. He could still hear the soft bickering of the ladies from different houses and years and it made his head throb slightly. He looked at Ginny remorsefully, she nodded at him as if pushing the idea of going after his prospective partner. Although a bit confused, Ron took his sister's action for it. He stood up briskly and ran towards the direction Hermione took without minding the protests of his recently discovered admirers.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

I have to include this part on the story. It adds pressure on Ron. I promise, on the next chappy, he'd finally do it—ask Hermione! Hope you'll bear with this for now. Thanks for the reviews!! Keep them coming, please.


	6. Frantic, that one

**DISCLAIMER:**

JKR owns Harry Potter and all the characters..blah blah blah…read on and review! Thanks a bunch for staying with me…

**Frantic, that one**

Ron ran after Hermione only to find her on the stair heading to their house's common room. But it was too late as the staircase had already moved to another end. He was delayed for a few minutes as he waited for the flight of stairs to return. Once it did, he scampered to Hermione's route and stopped midway when he heard her voice talking to someone. _A guy. Neville Longbottom._ He curled himself behind a pillar and listened tensely.

"Okay." shrieked Hermione excitedly.

"Really? Are you sure? It's okay with you?" Neville asked sounding uncertain.

"Of course, Neville. I've really been waiting for someone, I thought nobody would ever come to me, and that would definitely be shameful. I'm really happy you asked me!" Her thrill made the words almost stumble with each other.

It was as if Ron's heart came to a halt; and so his breath. As if he went deaf to the next words the two exchanged with each other and all he heard was a penetrating sound that prick through his head. _Neville had done it again before him. He had asked Hermione to the ball again, and he didn't…again. Somebody already did again, and Hermione's obviously not waiting because she thought she was his last resort again, with all the girls who came up to him at the Great Hall. But he wants to be her partner. He wants Ginny to be Harry's partner. And most of all, he wants her to be his partner!_

Ron shook off the laments on his mind. It's not yet too late. It shouldn't be. He'd ask her. Not until she tells it to his face that she doesn't want to go with him, he still has a chance. There's still a chance and Ron's not wasting it anymore. If he had to make Hermione choose between him and Neville, he would. If Hermione chose Neville, he would accept his defeat…his stupidity. If she chose him, he only has to apologize to Neville, and surely, he'd understand after he had explained. It's the last school dance for them…last chance.

"NO! Hermione, please, no!!" he jumped between them, not bothered with his friends' bewildered looks.

"Ron!" yelped Hermione, her hands touching the part of her chest where her heart was supposed to be.

Neville was as petrified as he jerked backwards to welcome the lanky fellow Gryffindor. "Argh!" Ron heard him let out a gasp.

"Hermione," Ron began while catching his breath, "I know you'd think it's too late, but it's not! I know I didn't ask you first, but I swear I haven't asked anyone yet. Please, go with me. Don't go with Neville, please." He looked shattered.

"But Ron—"

Ron cut her off and turned to Neville, "You got to understand, please, Neville. This is so important to me. My life depends on this. Please, let me go with Hermione."

"But Ron…So is my life." He answered miserably.

_Hermione? Neville's life?_

"Ron, I'm sorry. But I've already said yes to Neville." He almost didn't hear Hermione's reply.

"Then take it back. Please." There was no match for Ron's overcastted face.

Hermione must have felt through his dejection. "Only if Neville would grant." She said thoughtfully and eyed the other boy with anticipation.

Ron turned to Neville. The latter was in deep thoughts. After a minute of contemplating, he finally answered, "Would it kill you if I'd say no?"

"Certainly."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a murderer. You can go with Hermione, then." He gave them a wry smile.

Ron's face completely lit up. "Thank you mate! You're really great, you are!!" he hugged him and patted his back numerously. "Thank you. Thanks."

When he finally let go of Neville, the boy started. "Well, we could reschedule, right Hermione?"

Ron started as well. Slowly, he was becoming thoroughly confused. _Reschedule?!_ "What exactly do you mean by _reschedule?_" he snapped.

"It means…" Hermione began, but he cut her off.

"I know what the word means, 'Mione. I'm asking why would Neville want a reschedule?"

"Why, the whole day's enough for tutorial, right? If you're going with Hermione today, then I could go with her, say tomorrow?" he raised his brows toward the bushy head girl.

"All right then." She said merrily.

Ron was still baffled, "Tutorial?!"

"Yes. You've read the announcement I put on the bulletin board, right? That's what you wanted to ask. Your life depends on it, you know, N.E.W.T.s. Well, all our lives do. I understand that, and I've actually been waiting for someone to go to me. I thought no one's really thinking about the exams because of the coming ball. I'm really happy that for once, you've shown that you care for your grades, Ron…and you too, Neville…"

"This is about tutorial?! Neville asked you to tutor him? You've been waiting for someone to tutor?" he asked slowly as if he was talking to a three-year-old.

Hermione nodded with a beam.

"And now, I just asked you to tutor me today instead of Neville." Ron confirmed.

"Didn't you?" she confirmed back.

"NO!" he bellowed turning red in the ears.

"Then what did you just do?" Hermione retorted.

Neville flinched on the corner. "Er.." he began hesitantly. "Well, before you two get drawn into a row, Hermione, we're scheduled for tomorrow, all right? Potions?" he stuttered while watching the flushed looks of his friends.

Hermione only let out a grunt and Neville took it as an answer. He marched away before he finds himself between Ron and Hermione's celebrated bickering. There was a moment of silent when the two head students merely glared at each other.

"So? What did you just ask me for, then?" Hermione finally asked impatiently.

"If you don't know, I won't tell you!" he snapped. The pleading he made a while ago was suddenly forgotten.

"HA!" she heard that line before, "That I'm fraternizing with the enemy again?" Ron only breathed edgily. "What? Is this about the ball?!"

"There you go! You aren't that thick at all."

Both weren't thinking of what would come out of their mouths. When she finally remembered how he begged her to go with him, and he realized what she just remembered, they went silent…too embarrassed to speak.

The silence stretched more. They knew they would be late for the next class. Hermione started to tramp away, leaving Ron opening and closing his mouth without producing any sound from the process. _Would they be going to the ball together? Would he still have to attend the tutorial lesson?_

Hermione suddenly stopped from her track and turned around to face Ron. "Your life depends on what again?" she asked amused.

"You know bloody well on what!"

"Don't swear, Ronald."

Ron muttered something under his breath, which Hermione didn't bother to fathom. She turned to walk away again.

"I won't go on tutorial today." Came Ron's voice that made Hermione stop. "I asked for you to go with me to the ball and not on tutorial. Besides, my life doesn't depend on N.E.W.T.s" he continued. "…not entirely." He walked to Hermione and faced her. "So?"

"What?" she answered.

"You said okay on tutorial, but that's not what I'm asking for."

"What about all the girls at the Great Hall?"

"What do you care about them? I'm asking you." He pressed.

"Not a last resort, I see."

"Obviously."

"But not before someone else did."

"Yeah. What number am I?"

"Lost count."

He scoffed, "Oh."

"Yes."

"Better answer now, 'cause we're late for McGonagall."

"All right then. As I don't want to be a murderer." She said bitingly and walked past him again. This time, he had no reason to stop her. Instead, he followed suit, wide-smiled.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Obviously, I'm rushing this story off! Hehehe…Which is better, though since I'd definitely be busy by next week and this only might lay unforgotten and we wouldn't want that. Please review!!! Please…


	7. PreBall Qualms

**DISCLAIMER:**

JKR own HP series…

**Pre-Ball Qualms**

It has been two weeks since the snow started falling and now the grounds were already covered with white crystals. Ron stood on his recent favorite spot at Hogsmeade. There, before the newly opened shop, he watched the fine-looking cloth around a mannequin's neck and he could only imagine how soft and scented it could be. Feeling unprivileged, he didn't even dare to come in the store to have a look. He satisfied himself by hugging his chest and rubbing his arms under the maroon Weasley sweater his Mum sent him.

"You're here again." The familiar voice came from behind him.

"Just checking if it's still here." He answered without looking back.

"Harry and Hermione are at Zonko's looking for you." He felt her walk beside him.

Ron took a deep breath and a smoke came out with it, "Ginny, I've asked Hermione to the ball. Maybe that should be enough, don't you think?"

"I'm not the one to answer that." she said thoughtfully.

And Ron knew perfectly well that it wasn't enough. It has been six years of chances and if he's to let it slip this year's, it might just never happen again.

"It's only two weeks." He murmured.

Ginny giggled, "Okay, I'm not supposed to tell you this soon, but I think you should know so you'll stop worrying."

"Tell me what?" he sounded less interested.

"I already have a plan!" she declared with a clap of her hands.

Ron turned to her so fast he heard his neck creaked "You do?!" he asked with a mixture of excitement and doubt.

His sister's face lit up more elatedly, she grabbed his sweater by the arms "I'm such a genius!!!"

"So that means…"

"…stop worrying, for Christmas's sake, Ron!"

He let her squeeze his arm some more, also to check if he was in a dream or not. It was true; Harry is Ginny's partner at the Yule Ball and Crabbe is definitely out of the picture, Hermione is his partner and no Viktor Krum or anyone to change that, and if Ginny's plans would be smooth, his perfect Christmas gift to go with his perfect confession to the perfect girl just makes the season perfect! He smiled silently.

For the next week, he didn't bother to mull over his Yuletide plights. He was busy enough with the "could be, would be" dance scenes with Hermione playing on his head, as well as the exchanging of gifts. Though he would check from time to time if the scarf was still at _Embrace_, or how Ginny's plan is doing.

"I'm working on it."

"Why don't you just tell me about the plan? Maybe I could help you."

"It's a good plan, Ron. But I don't think it'll be as good if someone else involved would know about it." his sister assured him. "I have everything under control."

"Ginny, you do know it's only two days for the ball. After the ball we'll be going back to the Burrow which means, I only have two days to return to Hogsmeade before…"

"I know, of course! I'm a Hogwarts student too, I know the schedule!"

He took this to mean that so far, nothing appears to spoil Ron's last year at Hogwarts.

But _'So far'_ doesn't seem to be for long. How fast two days came.

Ron scowled at his reflection at the mirror. He looked perfectly handsome with a more decent dress robe to wear this time. Elegant was probably the best word to describe his suit of black with touches of orange that definitely compliment his hair color. A few days before, he would brag that it's not just refined, but it's also the _Chudley Cannons_ color. Harry couldn't understand why his friend was sporting such face.

It was his worry about the gift, and this new strange feeling that things aren't going to be how he imagined them. It was only a suspicion but the additional number of

butterflies on his stomach, and abnormal thumping of his heart—it was so extraordinarily fast and loud, he fears it might just jump out—made him feel much uncomfortable.

He pictured Hermione smiling up on him. That should help to soothe his tension, but he realized that it only adds up to it. Hermione Granger would be his date; his childhood best friend whom he secretly loves for the past n years; his bickering buddy; the cleverest witch of their age; and her last Yule Ball date was international Quidditch player, brilliant student, triwizard tournament participant, Viktor Krum. It was a pressure being her date—what if Ron became a total disappointment for the whole night?

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

It has been a very busy time of year when you've got a job and two special occasions to celebrate. Forgive me for not meeting my deadline and for this very short installment, anyway, everyday is Christmas day! Hehehe..spread the love! Next chappy would be coming this week, I promise! Please please review! Thanks a bunch…


	8. The Music Starts to Sound

**DISCLAIMER:**

Mrs. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all characters herein—such a brilliant woman she is!!! I'm only borrowing for my own (and others', I hope) pleasure. Not at all intended to make profits.

**The Music Started to Sound**

Ron and Harry stood at the bottom of the girl's dormitory, waiting for their partners. Both were oddly feeling nervous that none spoke a single word. They busied themselves with ironing their suits with their hands and brushing invisible dusts off their shoulders. Occasionally, they would heave short sighs followed by swallowing that big lump that had formed on their throats.

"All right there, Harry?" Ron's voice cracked as he speaks.

"All right." His companion answered almost inaudibly. "You?" he asked back.

"Never better." He attempted to sing-song.

The common room was busier that night with all students invited to the gathering. Different colors and styles of gowns and dress robes danced in sight and sounds of giggles filled the room. Nevertheless, in spite of the many interesting scenes from their fellow students and their partners, the two boys were too occupied anticipating the descending of their own dates.

Their hearts almost stopped, as the two lovely girls appeared from the top of the stairs and carefully walked down towards them.

Ginny smiled at Harry as the boy reached for her hand and walked her a few steps to give way to other pair. Her laced-ends white dress embossed with tiny soft-gold flowers illustrated the more noticeable shape of her body. Her red hair was fashioned in a new, yet simple style tucked behind her ears and was curled from there to the bottom. While Harry gawked at her stunned, she returned with a tickled chuckle whilst studying his equally breathtaking appearance.

Ron, on the other hand, was completely swept away with Hermione standing before him. She bit her lower lip as if waiting for his remark. Unlike the last ball, she didn't have her hair tucked in a bun, neither did she use charms to straighten it. Hermione's brown her was falling traditionally through her shoulders, only, it wasn't just bushy, but the locks were neatly shaped as every single of it gracefully bounces with her movements; it was further adorned by a small rose clipped just above her left ear. The ornament fittingly matched her rose-colored, curve-hugging, halter gown. She was undeniably a lot more beautiful than their first Yule Ball and this naturally brought color to Ron's ears that slowly crept to his face. Despite feeling the warmth on his head, he managed to beam at her with pride. He hoped it was enough to tell her how he loved her look, as he found his vocabulary short of words to describe how attractive she was.

Hermione acknowledged her partner's response. She raised her eyebrows on him approvingly to return the compliment. The two boys offered their arms to the girls who slid theirs into them. They silently walked to the portrait hole as they heard the Fat Lady's giggles and flattering remarks.

"Oh, such lovely pairs!" her friend, Violet echoed behind them.

-

The Great Hall was arranged like the last ball with tables and chairs on the sides to give room for dancing and the live band that was already playing an upbeat music. The decoration was something commendable as well, as Dumbledore's imagination never failed to fascinate his students and colleagues.

"Look!" Hermione suddenly shrieked in excitement. Her companions and other nearby students turned to the direction her hand was pointing. The house elves were organizing the foods but seemed to be enjoying themselves as most of them were dancing to the tune. They were wearing colorful clothes, although it looked as ragged as the ones they usually have on.

"Dobby!" Ginny called as she spotted the only elf with a stack of woven hats on his head.

The elf ran to them, "Hello Harry Potter, sir. Weezys, Miss." He greeted hastily with a beam. "Dobby is saving you good seats!"

"Thanks Dobby…" Harry replied only to be cut off by Hermione.

"Dobby, this is amazing! The others are having fun." She scowled, and added thoughtfully, "Only, I hope they had more decent clothes."

"Oh, no. Sir Dumbledore is giving nice clothes to them, Miss, but house elves do not want to be presented with clothes and be freed. House elves accepted order from Master to make themselves own clothes with color, order to serve food and have fun." He explained.

"But they shouldn't…"

This time, it was Ron's turn to cut her off, "Let's give _sp—_S.P.E.W. a rest for now, shall we, 'Mione?" he pleaded, not giving a hint of annoyance. "Say, Dobby, why don't you show us the good seats you saved for us?"

"Come follow Dobby." He lead and the four followed with Hermione shooting concerned glances over the elves, but eventually surrendered when they reached their table.

It was beside the large window where a garden of different colored flowers was visible below the pale moon and star lights.

"Er, I don't remember such window here at the Great Hall, do you?" Ron asked, but the two girls were busy marveling the beautiful sight, and Harry only shrugged and glanced at Dumbledore's direction. "And this garden, if I'm not mistaken, is located somewhere on the other side of the castle. I just can't remember where though." He continued anyway.

"It is an enchanted window, Sir Weezy." The elf answered. He turned around and as if remembered something, "Dobby, must get back to work now."

"Oh, right. Thanks a lot for the seats Dobby." Harry said before the elf ran to the other side of the hall.

They settled on their seats, "Enchanted window, eh? Interesting, who knows we might witness some pairs snogging on the garden or something." He snickered.

"Not any of those pairs, I hope." Hermione directed and as if intentionally gathered, near the entrance stood Snape and Sinistra, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, and Vincent Crabbe and Gergory Goyle.

"I don't mind those four," Ginny giggled pointing at their fellow students, "I reckon it would be an intriguing story after that."

Harry laughed, "Crabbe and Goyle?"

"They have a very strong relationship, don't they?" Ginny added in a louder fit of laughter. She cleared her throat and mimicked Crabbes's voice, "It started during our first Yule Ball…" and everyone was roaring with tears of mirth.

"I wouldn't mind Snape and Sinistra as well." Ron declared, "That's definitely something we can use against Snape and get even with all detentions we've had."

"Of course." Harry agreed, "Anyone, actually. Just not those two. One time's enough." He prodded at the direction of the two giants and clearly remembered the ball he and Ron got caught up listening to their conversation.

"Do you reckon she brought some students with her?" Ron queried only to receive a kick from Ginny that no one else witnessed as the table covered their feet. "Ow." Realizing the uncomfortable silence from Hermione, he added, "Because I don't really like those people as they're snooty and all…just might spoil our fun."

-

After a few moments, Dumbledore officially started the gathering with the shortest speech he has ever given on every student's stay at Hogwarts. "Enjoy!" and the music started to get louder. The foods were served and as soon as students or professors have finished the tasty meals and desserts, they would head to the floor and dance.

It was a fast music to begin. Everyone was having fun. For two boys, it felt like their first ball. The former who only got to dance with a not-so-fun music, with Parvati Patil, no less, who giggled on his ears the whole time; and Ron especially, since he merely glared the whole night during that event. Now, this two could not wait for the slow tune to start and share at least two sways or more with their adorable partners. The partners too felt the same, and so the rest of the guests.

Whatever qualms Ron felt before he went out his dormitory door lay forgotten behind the music that was playing through his ears, running through his mind, and just started sounding around his heart.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Went long, don't you think? Kept my promise!! Hehe...more to come too, as we have an "unexpected guest" and "imperfect plan" as titles for the next two chapters…but it wouldn't end there yet, of course...reckon we can't end on a ruined plan. Please, please review! It's like music to my heart, really—my inspiration and all.

And thank you very much to all who leave their comments!! Love you all guys!! Really, really, very much appreciate it! mwah!


	9. Imperfect Plan

**DISCLAIMER:**

Just borrowing the characters from JK Rowling. There. There. No suing!

**Imperfect Plan**

He was waiting for that beat—the laid-back music he knew would bring her close enough for him to smell that new-fangled scent far beyond her usual tang of library books sweetened by a muggle perfume her Mum had given her. That night, when she walked to him and he marveled her form, a more saccharine fragrance danced with the air—a sweet smell better than any candies or sugarquills of the magical world.

When the tune started, he hesitated first before subtly taking her arms around his neck and placing his own around her waist. He was lucky the lights were dimmed or he would have had a display of his burgundy-turned head. She was lucky as well, because everytime his breath would touch the tip of her nose, she would blush uncontrolled. That was how close they were (and how tall he'd gotten, so far). They swayed harmoniously with the sound like everyone else in the room did, although for them, it was merely swinging left and right as he suddenly couldn't apply his competence in dancing.

It was his first dance with her, and hers with his, and they were suddenly unfamiliar of what they really were—friends or something else? This thought only made an extensive awkward silence, that albeit they still wanted to stay on that dancing position, they let go as soon as the music ended and exchanged partners with the pair next to them—their other bestfriend and his sister.

"How's it going?" Ginny asked in an excited tone that Ron had to _shush_ her. He only answered after she repeated the question in a murmur.

"Good. I guess." He answered in the same volume. "And…" he nodded at his bestfriend's direction, "Want to thank me for something?" he teased.

"Not until _you _thank _me_ for _something_." She aped his nodding at the same direction, but her eyes landed on the brown head girl he was dancing with just a while ago.

He opened his mouth to grant her demand when she cut him with _'No, maybe later.'_ "Huh?" she could be very confusing, her sister.

"Remember when I told you I already have a plan?" she looked faltering as she waited for his reply.

Ron noticed this reaction in spite of the faintly lit hall. He acknowledged this as if he have seen it coming, and gave out a disappointed look of his own. "It won't push through?" he asked still hopefully.

"Well..." she untangled her arm from his shoulder and the other from his hand, and began to walk from the dance floor to their table, he followed suit. "When it entered my mind, it seemed flawless. Now that I think of it…it turns out to be a stupid idea, really." Ginny sounded more dejected than she looked, as she was too pretty to look unpleasant.

As soon as he had her words registered on his head, he queried "Why? What is it to begin with, anyway? Maybe there's something we can…"

She cut him off again, "It really _is_ stupid." His sister pressed. "I'm afraid it might cost you this night…and this night is just too perfect to lose."

"But the scarf is too perfect as well, Gin." He shrugged.

"We can get on with the plan if you want, but I'm warning you. Don't blame me if it ends up busted, or worse, _you_ end up busted." Her voice was strong and Ron could tell that she was serious.

"What's the plan?" he could weigh the amount of damage it may actually bring if he'd know about it in the first place.

"Remember all the girls who wanted to be your partner for this ball?" he nodded, "They _all_ went to me and asked if I could talk you into _at least_ dance with them, or something," she rolled her eyes on the last word, "and they would compensate me for it."

Ron was completely taken aback by Ginny's revelation. Because honestly, it sounded stupid; girls walking to him to be their dance partner was already a whiff of a world gone mad, what more when these girls would actually be willing to shell out money to _at least_ dance with him. Him, Ronald Bilius Weasley—that lanky, red-head, freckly face, friend of The Boy Who Lived and The Cleverest Witch of their Age, the Sixth Weasley; a Weasley whose family has kids more than they can afford and—all right that's going too far, but the point is…

Ginny who was witnessing her befuddled brother answered instantly what she correctly guessed as his unuttered reservations. "Don't look like that. Everyone knows how much you've helped with the war."

"But I'm not even…attractive." He argued, wounded by his own words.

She breathed impatiently, "Oh, come off it! How could you not be? Bill is! Charlie is! Percy, Fred and George are!" she reasoned, "Haven't leafed through the pages of Mum and Dad's album before they had us?" Still, Ron's reaction was indistinct, "Merlin, Ron! Even _I_ am attractive…" there was a slight change on his face, "…and don't contest to that!" But he really won't knowing how many guys had followed and are still following his little sister. "That's everyone in the family now, not unless you're just our next-door neighbor."

He beamed. And for the second time in his life—the first one was when he was walking to the Great Hall just some hours ago with this lovely girl clinging on his arm—he felt really Proud. Not that he didn't have anything to be proud of before, he just chose not to recognize them as his shallow mind would tell that he could never live up to the achievements of his siblings and friends. But before he could grasp this new spirit-lifting realization, the crisis with the _plan_ had only become more inevitable.

"Ginny." It was Padma Patil who just walked to them, and they realized that the last music was over while the next one began.

The mere mention of her name sent an understanding between the two girls about a most possible previous conversation. Ginny turned to Ron, who watched how Colin Creevy snatched Hermione from Harry and started dancing with her. She was accepted him but kept tilting her head around as if looking for something—someone. Harry, on the other hand, took the hands of a Hufflepuff lower year whom Colin was earlier swinging with.

"And how many dances do I have to make?" he bent forward Ginny to whisper.

The red-head girl bit her lip as she made her mental computation. "About twelve, or more."

"Twelve?!" his voice rose and Ginny had to nudge him for this, "Twelve?" he repeated, "You do realize I still want to go back to that floor with _my _date?"

"That's exactly why I think it's a stupid idea." She glanced over the girl waiting for her attention and returned to Ron, "Look, I can just tell her that you don't want to. I didn't make a promise or anything."

"But the gift?" he was torn between two perfections and he seemed not willing to give either up.

"I told you, Hermione will love _anything_ you'll give her. It wouldn't matter." She assured.

He went silently thoughtful about this. For twenty-three days, he has thought of nothing but the moment he would finally give Hermione that scarf he saw at Hogsmeade. He had spent more time standing in front of the store just to make sure no one would buy it until he would have the money to do so. And now he's sure that he would have the money, if only he would sacrifice twelve dances with Hermione to other girls, or twelve of Hermione's dances with him to other guys, in anyway you want to put it. Twelve dances, and he wasn't even sure if the band would play that much as it was already nearing midnight.

"What about _your _suitors? Don't they want to dance with you?"

"Do you expect me to tell them, _'But you have to pay me.'_ if they come to me and ask for a dance?" Knowing how stubborn her brother could be, she immediately followed a contention, "It's different with them offering their money with me asking for payment, all right?" feeling rather edgy beside remorseful. "So, would I tell Padma to…"

Ron surprised her by walking personally to Padma Patil and offering his hands. When the girl took it, he led her back to the floor and started swaying with her. Though he made sure he's distant from Hermione's eyeshot. When he finally give Hermione that perfect gift and tell her everything he always wanted to say, and when Hermione would tell him everything he always wanted to hear (fingers crossed on this), then he could have not only twelve dances with her, but the two of them could dance together as long as they want…forever if she would let.

Ron danced with a girl to another, by the far corner of the hall. Some faces he knew, some he didn't. He did this in alternation with short dances with Hermione. Two girls, then back to Hermione. Make an excuse to leave for a while to dance with another two girls, then back to the group. When on his fourth time that he went back to heir spot, she was suddenly out of sight. He went back to their table, but to no avail. His long neck kept turning to every part of the dance floor, even on the other tables, but he couldn't find that one beautiful lady in rose. There was Harry, and Ginny. There were Neville, Susan, Seamus, Lavander, Dean, Parvati, Ernie, Hannah…everyone except for Hermione. And he asked Ginny about this the next time she ran off from the group to check on him and introduce the ninth girl.

"Where is Hermione?" he asked concerned in an undertone.

"I dunno. She said she'd get some drinks but she didn't return." Panic was clear from her face and voice.

"You don't think she'd seen me, do you?" he continued to ask worriedly.

But the youngest Weasley had her own apprehension "Well, I've warned you about this…"

"If you just told me two days ago, when I asked you…" he was growing more tensed.

Ginny fell silent, as if hurt that she had disappointed him. "Let's just stop this. Go and find her. And don't worry about the money, you can have my savings."

And it was his turn to feel guilty to have offended her when he knew that all she wanted was to help, "It's okay Gin, I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help. If Hermione's gone back to the common room, upset with me, I'll just make up with it through the gift." He assured her, though not really sure himself.

"It's not that simple, Ron. You can't let her be upset tonight. She made extra efforts for this ball just for you, you can't make her feel ignored." And she was talking as a girl.

"Damage's done anyway." He said without really thinking what actually comes out his big mouth.

"There you go, there's already been a damage. Don't look right through it or you'll realize afterwards that it's already too late."

"Don't scare me like that!" because her words were overwhelming.

"I'm just telling you a great possibility if we get on with this."

"Tell you what, I've got four dances left, ask the other three to wait by this table and I'll do it as fast as I could. Meanwhile, you and …er…Does Harry know about this?" he was speaking fast paced.

"No."

"Alright. Tell him and the two of you find Hermione, and tell her that I'm caught up in the middle of something."

She obviously didn't agree to his plan, "Something like what, exactly?"

"Tell her I'm at the bathroom and I'll be up shortly."

"I don't think so, Ron." His brows narrowed with his, "If Hermione has already found out—might have seen you or heard from someone, it's not good that we make additional lies."

He heaved a sigh, bowing his suddenly heavy head, "Then tell her that I'm caught off guard by some girls from breakfast and won't let me go until I dance with them. That's not a lie, and even if she already knows I've been dancing with those girls whenever I would excuse myself from her, it can still be associated with girls from breakfast." His eyes lit up with triumph from his conjured defense.

"Still, you should've at least rejected them because you're with her, remember?" but Ginny wouldn't let him get away that easy.

His shoulders felt heavy with his head, "Just tell her what I said, I'll explain later, alright?" he sounded pleading and tired.

Ginny only nodded in spite of her disapproval. She watched her brother as he started to dance the fourth year girl and marched away to collect the three others on the line. She went back to Harry and told him everything while they walk themselves back to the common room where they didn't find Hermione.

Eventually, she found her when she headed to their dormitory and she was lying on her bed, already on her pajamas, asleep (or pretending to be asleep). She understood that her friend would do with a rest so she left her thinking that everything would be fixed by tomorrow. She met Harry and Ron at the common room to report this and they all headed to their own dormitories to give the night off.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Surprised?? Were you expecting "unexpected guest"? Well, we'll get on to that on the next chappy!! And, nope, it's not Viktor Krum! Make a guess, make a guess!! Heheh…thanks for the reviews!! For the rest of the readers, I really would appreciate your reviews…The story's nearing the end. I've got about 4-5 chapters left, it may sound long but they really aren't. What do you think of this chapter? Please tell me…the plan was really imperfect wasn't it?? Huge problem Ron got here. I hope no one got insulted of how I had Ron raise the money…besides, that's far from being a _scarlet man_. SCARLET MAN?? I honestly don't know where that came from!!!


	10. Unexpected Guest

**DISCLAIMER:**

Everyone in this story is owned by JKR. Although I did think of this plot. Anyway, no suing.

**Unexpected Guest**

Five in the morning and it was still dark as night. A rough shaking whisper followed by an extensive shrill of protest broke the silence in the air, and then the portrait hole opened. For seconds, the mumbles of disrespected Fat Lady echoed into the common room, "How rude you ghosts are! Inconsiderate to paintings like me who need some sleep! Even when you can just walk through the bloody wall, still you'd wake me up just for the sake of disturbing my quiet rest!"

As soon as the door shut, a lanky redhead appeared from invisibility when he pulled the familiar cloak off him. "I said I'm sorry." he garbled back, still with the hoarse shaking voice. He smiled in triumph as he looked down on his arm where a package of red, gold, and green greeted his eyes. But he was pale and chilling, and wet from snows that had melted over the cloak. "Blimey, 'tis cold!!" He took his wand from the pocket of his robe and chanted a spell that produced fire on the hearth. The entire room lit up, and he almost jumped as the light revealed two figures watching him across the room, "Bloody hell!" he meant it as a bellow, but his voice failed him as it cracked. Better that way though, since he didn't sneaked surreptitiously out and in the castle just to wake everyone up because of possible ghosts he should have been used to by now.

"Shh…Ron, it's us." And the figures weren't even ghosts at all. It was his sister and his best friend. They walked toward him.

"Ruddy, you sacred the hell out of me! What are you two doing in the dark?!" he asked rather suspiciously.

A soft blush crept to both of his companions' cheeks "Waiting for you." The girl answered maintaining her poise.

"In the dark?" he raised an eyebrow on the boy who was giving him an incredulous look just the same. He beamed. Teasing the two has recently become a hobby to him. "Thanks for the cloak!" he tossed the wet clothing over the dark-haired boy to cut the awkward silence. He waived the present over his head proudly. They smiled. _That's it?! A smile?! Just that?! He just BOUGHT the gift, and all he got from them were two wry smiles??_

Seeing the confused and thwarted look on his face, Harry decided to speak up. "Ron, Hermione left." He exhaled the last two words in a sigh.

He went silent. Thinking. And elected to believe anything but Harry's statement. "All right, all right. You can't pull a trick on me, Potter. It's too early for jokes and it's less than eighteen hours before Christmas."

"I saw her leave. It was around four o'clock. I woke up because I heard noises and got up to see her packed and all…"

"What are you two up to?" he scoffed a laugh, cutting his sister's narration, but tightened his grip on the present nevertheless.

"And I was awake, you know, waiting for you. I heard Ginny and Hermione talking so I went down." Harry added.

"We tried to stop her, Ron…" Ginny said before her brother could push the idea that they were playing on him.

And Ron stopped her likewise, "Student's are supposed to leave by seven o'clock. Thestrals aren't even readied to bring us to the train station…and there aren't even trains yet!"

"That's what I told her. But she said someone's picking her up. And she wished me and Harry a happy Christmas and handed us those gifts." Ginny pointed at the table where two gifts were indeed lying.

Ron realized they were serious; he was suddenly disheartened "She didn't even leave a gift for me." He muttered under his breath, but the two still caught the words.

"It was last night. She's probably still offended…"

But Ron didn't want to hear his sister's _I told you so(s)._ Though he's not blaming her for anything remembering the number of times she had warned him. "Was it her mom or dad who picked her up?" he queried, suspecting they must have followed Hermione even when she'd protested against it.

"Yes."

"No."

The first voice belonged to Harry while the second to Ginny. Ron frowned.

"I mean, No."

"I mean, Yes."

"Who is it that you don't want me to know?" Ron asked straightly. By the look on his face, he wasn't willing to accept anymore false answers.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other as if discussing with their thoughts. They were making several faces, Ron noticed. Ginny bit her lower lip, Harry was nodding slowly. Ginny shook her head the same pace Harry had nodded. Harry's brows rose so high, Ginny's met atop her nose. Harry's mouth would open, Ginny's eyes would glare. They were only interrupted by the sound of Ron's present thudding on the floor. He dropped it and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"We followed her, yes." Ginny started. She turned to Harry.

"And we were led to the garden…well, the view we had from our seat last night, that's where she headed." He turned to Ginny.

"There was this white carriage and a white stallion…I mean, unicorn." She turned to Harry again, as if passing to him the responsibility of giving away the mysterious person.

Harry sighed, "And there was this man…"

"Who?!" Ron cut him off.

"I don't know." Harry backed away, as if Ron's piercing glare could stab his flesh. "Honestly, I don't. He was completely unfamiliar. He seemed to be the coach of the carriage…and he spoke foreign. Ginny and I think he's a…" he turned to Ginny who glared at him.

"We _think_ he's Bulgarian." She said hesitantly. "But we're not sure."

"I bet you are." Ron said firmly.

"No we're not." Harry tried to argue, but there was a lump on his throat he had to swallow. This, however, seemed to Ron that they were hiding something.

"What did Hermione say? Will she be spending the holidays at Bulgaria with her family and relatives and go skiing, or with Viktor _bloody_ Krum?" he asked in between gritted teeth.

"She didn't actually…" Harry tried reasoning.

"Hermione did. Of course, she would. She had because she's expecting you to tell me. Well, she bloody well knows how it would enrage me to know she'll be with that Bulgarian git. Clever witch, isn't she? Knows bloody well how to make bloody revenge bloody sweet." He picked his present from the floor and stared at it regretfully.

The clock hit six and the sound of the chime echoed throughout Hogwarts. Footsteps were heard from the dormitories as students gone awake and readied themselves for the holiday break.

"Yes, it was Viktor's carriage. He had invited Hermione over Christmas after the battle. Hermione refused his offer then, though. But in spite of that, Viktor told her a carriage would still come, just in case she would have a change of mind." Ginny explained softly, sympathizing with her brother. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"We did try to stop her, mate." They walked toward Ron and patted his shoulders. "I'm sure she wouldn't stay mad for a long time. Just give her time, you know how Hermione is."

"I'm such a failure." Ron complained.

Ginny leaned on his arms, rubbing his back, "No, you're not."

"It's Christmas, what fun would it be if she'd spend it with Viktor Krum? That bloke's no fun!" he grumbled even more.

"Well, in that case, let's expect Hermione back very soon." Harry poked his other shoulder. "While waiting for her, let's savor the holiday without being reminded of homeworks and N.E.W.T.s, and S.P.E.W., and…"

"Let's pack! Bet Mum and Dad will be at King's Cross to pick us up." Ron tried to pull his best grin while nodding with Harry's words. They started to walk back their dormitories. "Ginny," he called back to his sister. "Happy Christmas." And handed her the package he had been holding.

"Thanks Ron, but I would love it if you would give that to the rightful owner." She smiled at him so warmly and Ron decided that he would not spoil the holiday's fun. When Hermione comes back, he would give a late Christmas gift, apologize, and see if he could still confess.

**--**

The Burrow was full as it always has. All the Weasleys were present; Harry was joining them like what it has been for the past two years. Remus Lupin was required to come as it wasn't close to full moon, Sirius Black who miraculously turned up to be alive during the battle, and even Dobby.

They were about to have their dinner when the doorbell rang. Molly stood up to get the unexpected guest and her shriek ricocheted around the house. Everyone jumped to their feet as they still weren't over the edgy feeling of the war. They ran to where the mistress of the house was and there before the open door, stood a familiar face holding a squared-nosed ginger cat. It hissed in cold and jumped inside the house, curled itself before the heated fireplace.

"Oh dear, what a surprise this is!" Molly greeted the guest with a warm hug and a soft peck on the cheeks; she motioned her twins to help the girl with her luggage while she escorted her inside. The girl took off her bonnet as her brown, bushy hair became more obvious. Her cheeks and nose were pink as she smiled shyly, silently regretted why she ever thought of showing up when her eyes fell on the sixth kid of the family.

"We weren't expecting you." The words slipped Ron's mouth. Wrong words though. Very wrong indeed, as they were not even close to what he thought upon seeing her. He wanted to say he was glad she was there, he wanted to ask why or how she got there. Well, she really was unexpected, but what he meant was _We were hoping you'd come_, or make that _I_, because he really was. He had been the whole day.

Hermione backed away with Ron's statement, but Molly pulled her arms affectionately. "Of course we were, dear. You came just in time, we're about to have dinner."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, and Happy Christmas by the way." They walked back to the table where the feast was waiting.

"I'm glad you came, 'Mione." Harry greeted her and so did the rest. She smiled back and stole a glance over Ron who was quietly chewing his dinner while sporting a pair of red ears.

"You're going to fix things up tonight, the two of you, right?" Ginny nudged Ron.

"All depends on how stubborn she'll be." He watched her as she was bombarded with questions about where her parents are, why she was late, and why she came alone…

"My parents will be coming tomorrow morning, they promised. I only apparated here so they couldn't come with me. And we ran out of floo powder so they also couldn't travel by the fireplace."

Ron's heart swell. True, he and Hermione have not shared a smile yet, or a happy Christmas greeting, nor has she shown the slightest clue that he has a gift to expect from her. But the fact that she's here without a sign of Viktor Krum was, if truth be told, more than enough.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

I'm sorry for having kept you waiting…Been really busy training for my job. There you go, the intriguing _unexpected guest_! I hope no one got disappointed that it was only Hermione. This is important though for the next chapter. What do you guys think?? Well, don't worry for those who wanted a fight. This is Ron and Hermione in the story, so you should know how it is! And there would be a lot of slip-of-the-tongues there!!! LOL.

Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. Please, please review this one!! You help me challenge myself for the next chapter.


	11. Unwrapped

**DISCLAIMER:**

Usual disclaimer applies.

**Unwrapped**

After dinner, Ron quietly headed upstairs despite the disapproving looks from Ginny and Harry. The instant he got inside his orange-walled room, he took his gift for Hermione from his bed and headed outside the window, where he climbed himself up towards the roof and sat there, relishing the silence under the pouring snow; ignoring the freezing breeze that worked itself through his thick Weasley winter hat and sweater. He hugged the package against his chest and rested his chin on it, while he contemplates the best way to settle the matter between them. He sneered, feeling ridiculous, _'This is stupid.' _He thought referring to the scene he was making, which was something between 'dramatic and romantic' if you'll have Parvati and Lavander translate it. _'This has gone overboard.' _He added, this time referring to his other best friend's effect on him.

"Padma!" Her sister's shriek waken Ron up from his reflections. An indistinct conversation followed and he tracked where it was coming from. He figured it was right below his spot, on the porch of the Burrow. _'Padma? What in the name of Merlin is she doing here?'_ he leaned forward for a view and better hearing.

"Oh, I dunno Padma, he doesn't seem to be in the best of moods right now." Ginny said in a strict tone.

"But it's Christmas!" the guest groaned.

"I know, and I'll give him a good smack in the head later for being stubborn this day of the year." Replied the red-head girl.

"So, that means I can't see him." The Ravenclaw concluded.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said, although she didn't sound too sympathizing. "You didn't go here just to see my brother, did you?"

"Oh, no. Our aunt lives just around the village, I was supposed to pick her up, but she's not ready to go yet, so I decided to drop by…" she giggled.

The chat went on while Ron continued to drown himself to eavesdropping. He didn't notice someone had sneaked inside his room and had figured to climb herself up the roof to where he was.

"What's going on?"

Ron started at the sound of her voice. He almost lost his balance while bringing himself to face the intruder. "Hermione."

"What are you doing here? Why are you leaning forward like that?" she queried and stepped beside him and peered down the porch. "What are they doing here?" this time, she demanded, and the conversation from the ground paused.

"Shhh…" Ron replied in alarm and dragged her away the edge of the roof.

Hermione breathed out a short laugh, "Are you hiding from your girlfriends?"

"Would you lower your voice?" he pleaded, "And what exactly do you mean by girlfriends?!" he was completely ridiculed and poked his head out once again to see Ginny entertaining not only Padma, but Luna, and two other girls he had danced with last night.

"So, why are you hiding from them?" Despite his beseeching for a whispered questioning, Hermione spoke even louder.

"Can't you ask quietly?!" he held her hand and pulled her further the roof. Hermione protested behind him and he could also hear his name being called out by several guests on their porch. He moved more quickly away from their site if ever they considered looking up, that he didn't see the spot on the roof where the snow had formed into ice. As soon as his foot touched it, he slithered, his back landing on the cold mark.

"Ron!" Hermione's voice came almost inaudible against the thunderous thud Ron had caused. "Are you okay?" she hurried to him.

Ron gave out a loud groan as he sat carefully massaging his back. "Blimey!" The roof creaked softly.

"Are you okay?" his companion repeated worriedly, but he shot her a furious look.

"Okay?!" he echoed her last word sarcastically, still, controlling his voice. "I could've died there and you expect me to be okay?"

"Oh, honestly, Ronald, you just slipped. You've been dragged during third year, hit during fifth year, and a lot of that a few months ago…" she snapped but took a seat next to him, staring at his back as if examining it.

It was true, and he knew he really was being sardonic. "How many times do I have to tell you to quiet down?" he impatiently said instead.

This time, she obeyed "Finally realized you can't have them all at the same time?" she commented sourly, focusing her stare anywhere but on him.

"Not just because you've been dumped by your boyfriend doesn't mean you can meddle with my affairs." He replied just as bitterly.

She quickly turned to face him, eyes wide and mouth opened as she tried to remember how he was always acting so unbelievably childish. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's true, isn't it? Vicky sent you home from Bulgaria…"

Hermione cut him off, "First off, Ronald, it's Viktor. Second, he is not my boyfriend. Third, even if we don't share a romantic relationship, it doesn't make him capable of being un-chivalrous to do whatever unpleasant thing you are accusing him of doing." She finished with short of breath.

"What are you doing here, then?" he continued, pleased with himself…especially with some of her statements repeating on his mind, _"Second, he is not my boyfriend. Third, even if we don't share a romantic relationship… Second, he is not my boyfriend. Third, even if we don't share a romantic relationship…"_

That was a good question. What was she doing at the Burrow? If she didn't want to spend Christmas with Viktor Krum, why didn't she spend it with her family? Why was she at the Burrow?

"I…I…" it was probably the first time Hermione Granger was caught off guard with no less than a stupid question from Ron. "I…I wanted to see Harry, and Ginny!" she finished after moments of struggle.

"Oh, right." He looked away to hide the sudden disappointment that he knew had became visible on his face. "Harry and Ginny. Of course, your best guy friend and your best girl friend. I shouldn't have been surprised to know that you left them gifts without any for me." As much as he didn't want to sound insecure, his voice failed him.

Hermione bit her lip, realizing the damage her words had caused to his sensitive soul. "I wasn't finished yet. I was about to say I wanted to see you too." She tried to no avail.

"I'm not a five-year-old, Hermione. You can't just say something and take it back and expect that I'd believe it as if you didn't say anything before that."

"So, you should be a five-year-old then, that might make you realize that I'm not taking anything back but adding something." She rolled her eyes. "And that's rich, by the way, from someone who's welcome greeting was _'We weren't expecting you.'_"

"Well, we really weren't expecting you, as you were supposed to be snuggling up with Vicky somewhere in Bulgaria." She opened her mouth but he interrupted her unvoiced protest right away, "And don't tell me that it's Viktor. I know bloody well his name and I can call him in any way I want to."

"For your information, I wasn't going to repeat that. I know you well enough to waste my time repeating information for your thick head…"

"You shouldn't have said it in the first place, then!" he thumped his fist against the roof that gave another soft creak.

"Yes, I call that, _trying to see how far you've gotten_. And I'm not surprised that you're still exceptionally immature."

"Immature she says!" he reiterated as if in objection.

"What do you call a seventeen-year-old who still gets disappointed when he doesn't receive gifts?"

The impact of her words brought him to the state of being speechless. He returned it with a glare and heavy breathing.

Hermione was completely aware how she didn't mean what she said. But she was too tired and angered of his pettiness, not to mention, he hasn't even apologized for his actions the night before. Remembering this only heated up her temper.

"It wasn't the gift. It was the fact that you gave Harry and Ginny…and we were supposed to be best friends." He reasoned sincerely.

Hermione was once again taken aback by his statement, but she hasn't forgotten _last night_. "Oh yeah, best friends. What kind of best friend lies to his best friend to get away and dance with a number of girls?" she willed not to sound too jealous.

"It's a stupid best friend who would do anything to have the money and buy his best friend a Christmas gift." With this, Ron shoved the package that was left forgotten beside the icy spot he fell on a while ago onto her. "Happy Christmas!" and moved to stand up causing the roof to produce a cracking sound. He didn't notice this as he was determined to leave at once.

Hermione was surprised, but she fought this just in time to stop Ron. She grabbed the end of his sweater. "Wait." He stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm sorry for last night, for being immature, and for whatever it is that happened that your holiday at Bulgaria was postponed. I wasn't expecting you but I was hoping that you'd come. I'm happy that you're here." He smiled weakly.

She returned his smile and motioned him to sit beside her again. "I do have a gift for you." He settled himself next to her, once again minds too occupied to note the subtle breaking sound of the wooden roof. "I was mad about last night that I didn't leave it for Harry or Ginny to give you. When I was at Bulgaria, I realized I wanted you to have it, so I told Viktor that I should go back." She explained.

"You went back just to give this gift?" suddenly, the happiness he was feeling was overwhelming.

Hermione only shrugged as she pulled a package inside her coat and handed to Ron. She was pink in the cheeks not because of the cold air, but from sudden delight. "Here."

Ron took the gift from her and unwrapped it eagerly. Hermione was unwrapping his gift for her but her eyes were fixed on watching him. When he finally tore the last of the packaging, he stared inside the box, as if looking for something. In fact, he was looking for Hermione's gift, because all he saw inside the carton were crumpled strings of orange woven together, but not quite good enough as there were many gaps between them. "Oh," _stupid Ron._ He realized it _was_ the gift. He pulled it out tentatively. It was long and slender just like the one he bought her. But what was it? How is it used? What for?

"It's a…er…" He could not decide. _A rag?_ But it wouldn't do good as a rug, seeing that it's made of strings plus it has many holes. _A fish net?_ But why would she give him a fish net? He spread the poor thing on his arms "Fshnt." He murmured whilst his fingers crossed under what he believed to be a muggle artifact that actually catches fish. He put on an excited grin.

"It's a scarf…supposedly." Hermione mumbled blushing furiously. She might have heard Ron's murmur, though didn't catch the actual words, but she was quite sure he didn't think of it as what she had wanted it to look like. "I should've made a hat instead. I'm much better on doing hats." she said dejectedly, "Look," she suddenly jumped towards him and grabbed the 'scarf' "I'll exchange it for a hat…or something."

But Ron wouldn't let it go, "No. No. I like it." When Hermione lost her clutch on it, he wrapped it around his neck at once. "It's…it's nice. I…er…never really had a scarf." Surprisingly, he honestly fancied the scarf. "You know, I only have that Gryffindor scarf, it's boring and it's not even mine."

"You don't have to pretend you like it." She said shyly, bowing to hide her red face only to discover the beautifully woven cloth from the package she had just opened. She brought her hands to touch it and she couldn't stop caressing the silky fabric. "Ron." She murmured as she carefully lifted the long material, completely revealing it's magical elements. It was illuminating against the dark night and soft moon light; it was fragrant; it was simply captivating. She held it close and slowly the color transformed into a bright shade of pink, similar to the shade of her blouse under her black coat. "Wow. Ron. It's lovely." She said almost in a whisper.

Ron's ears instantly exploded into a color matching his hair. He felt the warmth crept from his neck to his head. "I'm glad you liked it." And he was smiling stupidly that was highlighted by the unsightly scarf around his neck. He took the other end of the scarf on her hand and held it close to his chest, it mimicked the color of his maroon sweater.

"It's the _Chameleon Scarf_." She exclaimed thrilled and looked up at Ron again who was still grinning from ear to ear. "It's from _Embrace_, isn't it? But…" she knew how expensive the merchandise at that store. Her brown eyes landed on the scarf she made for him, which was exactly the opposite of the one he gave her. And Hermione wished Ron gave horrible comments on the horribly made scarf. "I said you don't have to pretend you like it." she told her pointing at his neck.

"I'm not pretending. I do like it. It's wicked! It is." Because he really liked that she made an effort doing something different for him.

Hermione looked more regretful, "What's so wonderful about that?! This one, you gave me. This is fantastic. That one…" She wished she still had the time turner and she wouldn't have given him that crap. What was she thinking anyway, wrapping it for him?

"It's orange. And …I only bought that. This, you specially made. And I reckon you've spent sleepless nights for this, right?"

Hermione wanted to cry only because he was being so exceptionally nice. Anyone on their right minds who'd see that would think it's scrap. "I'll give you something else, anyway." Nevertheless, her heart was jumping with bliss that he was wearing it on his neck and she was wearing his gift on hers.

"All right." Ron agreed, though he truly didn't want something else to replace the scarf, anyway, just to settle the matter. "But I'll keep this." He beamed at her.

The village clock chimed for midnight and there was a wonderful display of fireworks from the sky. "Happy Christmas, Ron."

"Happy Christmas, 'Mione." They watched silently the different-colored sparklers on the sky. _This is the time_. Ron thought, and he looked at Hermione who was too occupied to notice her companion's sudden tenseness. "Er…Hermione…" she looked at him. She was beautiful. "I…I have been…" he moved closer to her and reached for her hand. The roof creaked for the last time, as the old wood that supported it finally gave away.

"Arghhhh!" They screamed together with the Christmas explosives. As both landed not too far from the porch where everyone, excluding the guests who apparently have left already, were watching the fireworks display.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Hermione Jane Granger!" Molly Weasley yelled in surprise and objection.

"Happy Christmas, you two!" Ginny and Harry scoffed.

"A very happy Christmas, Ron!" The twins added and laughed at the crimson-faced teenagers before them.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

This one went long. I hope you liked it, and that I was able to make up with not updating very soon. Please review. I'm not very confident that this went good enough for your liking. I'm almost done with the story. It's one or two chapters left. At least I'm through with Christmas, cause I'm way late for it. And as I mentioned before, this was inspired by Ranma ½'s Christmas OVA, although not written exactly the same.


	12. It's A Scarf!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Harry Potter and the characters belong to JKR…We all know that, don't we??

**It's A Scarf!**

The rest of the night…make that the holiday break…no, make that the school year…Okay, let's do this again. The rest of the school year (that midnight of  
Christmas until sometime near graduation) didn't go quite very good with Ron and his new favored scarf. At least he was able to justify themselves from falling off the roof, leaving an amount of damage, on top. Yes, the moment of confession was indeed ruined. It could have been perfect if you ask Ron. _Chameleon_ scarf, fireworks, falling snow, he wished he could find another as romantic as that…But his new scarf, aside from giving a really itchy feeling on his neck, seems to be bound to give him more than a hard time.

"And by the way darling, what's that silly thing around your neck?" As punishment, Ron was tasked to clean up ('Since it was your idea to walk around the roof…') the yard that morning while they wait for Hermione's parents when Mrs. Weasley queried out of the blue.

Ron froze. He made a sideways look at Hermione who also seemed to have been petrified. His ears felt warm. He knew they have turned crimson by that very instant, and if he was that tad unlucky, his Mum wouldn't notice this while she marvels on that _silly thing_ around his neck. _Why in front of Hermione?_ "It's a scarf." He answered matter of factly.

"Is it?!" Molly was obviously unconvinced. "But you don't wear scarves, Ronald. I made you lots but they only ended up with your cousins."

"I do now." He continued to blush but kept a straight tone.

"I reckon scarves are worn to make you warm." What's more, Fred had to find it amusing as usual.

And what's amusing to Fred should be amusing to George. Worst, his remarks were rather cruel. "If that's supposed to be a joke, Ron, it _is_ funny."

Everyone just started to laugh except for him and the unknown manufacturer of the harassed scarf.

"It's not…that…warm…but…" Ron chose his words carefully, "I really like it."

"How come you like that and you don't like those I make for you?" his Mum again. Such a nosy woman, she is.

"It's…Orange.", was all Ron could pull up that would really identify that specific scarf from the ones her Mum would weave every year.

"You don't like orange!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Mum, I think it's about time that we tell you this. In fact, Ron loves that color." Fred declared in a teasing tone.

"He does not. When he was three, he loved Maroon." She replied lovingly.

"As it happened, little _Ronniekins_ stopped being three on his fourth birthday." added George.

_Why is he suddenly the topic?_ Ron thought mournfully.

"But you never told me, Ronald." There was a pleading pitch on her words, "And don't tell me I didn't ask."

"I thought it was quite obvious with my room." He shrugged, not very much enjoying the attention, but at least it wasn't about the scarf...and it's about time that he would receive orange sweaters anyway.

"Well, I thought of that before. Anyway, if it's orange you want then no more Maroons for you. Happy Christmas!!!" she cheered as she spotted Mr. and Mrs. Granger sneaked out the house, apparently just arrived from the fireplace followed by her husband, Arthur, with Lupin, and Sirius who all went to get them.

"Happy Christmas." The couple greeted back as they hugged and kissed with everyone and reunite with their daughter.

The day couldn't have been any worse, what with the whole occupants always taking notice of his scarf.

"Sir Weezy..Dobby is seeing a trash that caught your neck, sir."

"Ron, you needn't walk around wearing that. You could've just asked for it. You know I'd buy you one." Bill said sympathetically.

The youngest son of Molly and Arthur could have appreciated this if only his eldest brother wasn't referring to Hermione's gift, especially not in front of her. "Bugger off." He told him, giving Bill nothing but confused look.

They were enough reasons to avoid Hermione's eyes for the rest of the day.

"Ron, what's…?" Harry approached him from one corner.

"Don't start mate, had enough." He cut him off crossly.

"Ohhh…grumpy are we?" Ginny nudged him on the shoulder. Not a bit of idea what's bothering her brother.

He looked at her, then to Harry. And he knew the two wouldn't leave him alone until they have a full account of his _supposed_ confession. "I didn't get to tell her, alright. We fell even before I said something historic."

They looked disappointed. "She seems to fancy the gift." Ginny noted as they watched Hermione from the table animatedly chatting with her parents.

"What did she get you?" Harry suddenly remembered as he pointed at the thick book on the desk before them, "_History of Magic, Latest Edition_, said they added the _war_ and I might want to read what they wrote about me."

"Gave me a planner…with _N.E.W.T._s coming next year for me." Ginny pulled the booklet from her cloak. "And for you…? Something special?" she teased.

Ron looked down on his chest where the fabric around his neck fell; his companions followed the stare. "It's a scarf." He said, not realizing that he sounded as if explaining.

Charlie came in as he overhears a part of the trio's conversation. The part where Ron states what he had on his neck. "With the way you're wearing it, I could pretty say it's a scarf. The thing is, it doesn't…" but he trailed off seeing Ron's furious gape.

At that point, Ron became very sensitive with the topic, that he felt what someone was coming to him about was the scarf…and even before that someone had a chance to produce a single sound, he was already telling them off. "Sod off Perce." He was overdoing it a little though.

His brother halted, scandalized. "As if I could have an interesting discussion with you." He continued to where the grown-ups were.

Ron rolled his eyes in spite of the humiliation. He imagined that it would actually be over after the day, when Hermione and her parents bid goodbye. He thought that was the last that he had to look away from Hermione to restrain the embarrassment and continuous blushing caused by his Christmas scarf. But it was just the start.

---

When they returned to Hogwarts, of course, he brought the scarf with him. He loved it. It felt as good as having her arms resting on his shoulders and hands on his nape. It was like having her on that dancing position…so close. Although, he didn't anticipate how some people wouldn't let any opportunity of insulting him pass.

"What's that rubbish you wearing Weasel?!" Draco Malfoy's malevolent voice rang through the Great Hall, "I know you're poor, but surely, there must be a decent-looking second-hand scarf somewhere." He looked at the redhead's neck disgustedly while his companions laughed in hysterics.

"One of those Weasley hand-downs? From your ancestor some hundred years ago?" Pansy Parkinson added nodding proudly at Draco as she hooked her arm around his.

"I see you haven't listed some New Year's Resolution, Malfoy. Why not start with growing up?" Hermione snapped while Harry tried to hold Ron from diving to the Slytherin's bad apples.

"I don't remember talking to you. But since you want to be involved Granger, let me inform you that an exquisite magical creation such as that you are wearing on your neck should be exclusive only to _Purebloods_. Otherwise, you'd just stain it with your _mudblood!_"

This time, Harry had let go of Ron and both of them had dove to the pointed-face of Slytherin house's Head Boy. Bad timing though, as the head of the mentioned house was walking by. Not to mention, this head was known for favoring his students and taking as much points from the house where Harry Potter belongs. War or no war, Professor Snape just doesn't appeal to Harry or Ron's taste, not that it really does to anyone aside Malfoy.

"What is going on here? It is the first day of classes after a holiday vacation and Harry Potter's already showing unruliness." He tilted his greasy head towards the raven-head boy as his voice came out very low.

"Malfoy started it, Professor." Hermione tried what she knew Snape would only ignore. "Malfoy was insulting…" she received a look from Ron insisting her to give it up.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." He held his hard look on Harry before turning to Ron, "And five points, because Mr. Weasley is wearing a pathetic scarf." He exited throwing his cape into the air in a bat-like manner and it wasn't until he was completely out of sight that Draco and his group started crying in mirth.

"Ignore them." Ginny begged and tried to pull her fellow Gryffindors away. In spite of this, no one tried to ask Ron to take his scarf off. Even when these taunts from Slytherins would be thrown everytime they would encounter the group at the halls or any part of Hogwarts, Ron still refused to take the center of amusement off.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thank you for all your reviews. I'm posting the last chapter sometime soon as I'm almost through with it and I'll thank individually the reviewers on that. Ron's pretty much having a hard time with his scarf, isn't he? And he's still a long way to graduation. Hope you like this part. It's not much, but it's quite fun.

**Ps.** I'm not only ending it on the next chapter…I'm fluffing it! Sorry, can't help…it's going to be a super fluff so there…hope that excites you… ;p

**Pss.** Reviews please.


	13. Second Tries

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Second Tries**

February came. Valentines Day. Ron had set this date to finally confess. He should have done it last Christmas, and he's way late for his deadline. He invited Hermione to Hogsmeade. Just the two of them. Moreover, she seemed pleased to be asked by him. He tried not to be too bothered that somewhere at Hogsmeade were his best mate and little sister. Ron kept on reminding himself that he has his own love affair to worry.

Three Broomsticks. Not very romantic, to tell the truth, but has friendly atmosphere. She was lovely, still wearing the scarf he gave her even if the season is starting to change. One hour and thirty minutes. Long enough. He took his last sip of butterbeer and cleared his throat. "'Mione." She smiled across him in response. Very lovely indeed. He opened his mouth, intending to begin with _"I"_.

"Hi!" It was that familiar voice that danced in the air. Suddenly, Luna Lovegood was sitting between him and his bushy-head friend.

"Luna." Always her to interrupt. Why?

"Hi." The Ravenclaw shot a short smile at Hermione and turned to Ron, "Hello Ronald."

"Hey." Hermione managed forcing a smile but looking somewhat annoyed.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." The guest said dreamily.

"In fact, you did." Ron replied in his most sarcastic expression his face could pull.

Luna clutched a package against her chest before pushing it forward to Ron. "A Heart's Day gift."

Ron stared at the package, then to Hermione. He didn't take the gift not until he had received a nod from her. "I don't remember gift-givings on Valentine's Day." He commented.

"Open it!" Luna shrieked excitedly as Hermione leaned forward curiously.

Ron carefully tore the wrapping. As if it was a bomb that was going to explode with one wrong move. He pulled it out. A long slender cloth. "It's…"

"It's a scarf." Luna finished for him, "You know, _a real one_." She added as she jerked forward Ron in attempt to take his scarf off.

Ron tilted to avoid her. "Yes, it's a scarf. Thanks." And shove the gift slightly further to his side, as if pointing his lack of interest.

"I bought that for you. I noticed how Malfoy always teases you with that…" she pointed on his neck.

"This is a scarf as well." He reminded crossly.

"Oh." She rested her elbows on the table and her face on her hands, staring at the redhead chap as dreamily. "Can I join you here?"

"No." The tip of his ears started to grow red. Anger? Embarrassment? He couldn't tell, really.

"I was looking for you the whole week, you know, to ask you today." Luna continued in spite of the flushed face of Ron before her.

"I was hiding."

"I know from who." She said innocently. "You're hiding from Padma Patil and Millicent Bullstrode, aren't you?" Ron only gave her a wry impatient smile. "And Draco of course." She added not giving the slightest attention to her companions' blushing faces.

"You can leave now. Hermione and I got something important to talk about."

"What about?" she crossed her arms on her chest, as if testing their patience. "Is this about DADA?"

"No." He ran his hand into his messy hair. Hermione has been so quiet since Luna walked in. Ron was very used to a shouting Hermione, not a tongue-tied one. Something had gone wrong. "Look, Luna, can you just…"

"Ron!" It was Padma Patil. "I was looking for you the whole week." His fourth-year dance partner marched towards their place.

"Really? Well, too bad, we're just about to leave. C'mon 'Mione." He stood up quite briskly and grabbed Hermione's wrist, practically dragging her out.

Once again, the moment was spoiled. Ron and Hermione ended up walking back to Hogwarts with an uncomfortable silence. Exchanging very limited questions and responses.

"You left your scarf." Hermione informed him referring to the present from the Ravenclaw of Ginny's year.

"Nope. Right here. On my neck." Ron replied absently as he pointed to Hermione the gift he has received from none other than her.

She turned pink on the cheeks but he didn't catch this. He was too occupied with the day's interruption to even notice they've reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione gave the password and they walked in on an empty common room. "Everybody's still out." Hermione sighed just to break the ice.

Common room, empty, quiet…maybe this was the moment. "'Mione, at the Three Broomsticks…"

His other bestfriend scoffed a laugh, "I'd say I have to be impressed, Ron. First lining up to be your dance partner, then lining up to actually have a dance with you, then dropping by the Burrow at Christmas eve, and looking for you a week before Valentine's Day."

"Not exciting, I assure you." He swished his wand and flicked it to the window and the glass blew open as the wind entered the room. "I was going to tell you something before Luna came."

"Yeah." Hermione fidgeted. "I remember you said my name."

"Let me pull that one again." He took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes. But before he even had a chance to breathe he name again, Harry and Ginny came bustling in the common room.

They stopped surprised. "Oopss…Did we interrupt anything?" asked Ginny which only made the two turn red. "Sorry…" she added shyly.

"No. No, you didn't really." Hermione said abruptly.

Before the air of awkwardness fill the entire room, Harry tossed a package over to Ron. "We met up with Luna and she said you left this."

"Oh." He said as he caught the thing, "I'll keep this and get the exploding snaps to play with." He strode up the boys' dormitory. If this was a normal day, Hermione would have told him off for being too old to play such game, but it wasn't. It was a day of apprehension and she was left with not much choice but to play, watch, or find something else to do than spat with him.

--

March came. Ron's Birthday. And it didn't go any better picking up from what happened a month ago. He never had an opportunity to have Hermione alone with him, and what with all the presents he was receiving from several girls, it seemed like Hermione was really making an effort to avoid him. Not to mention, all the presents contained the same thing. _Scarf_.

Different-colored scarves, different smells, different enchantments; but really, he never fancied one as much as he fancied Hermione's hand-woven scarf. It was becoming silly, actually, that almost everyone was telling him he's getting obsessed with it. Honestly, here's one thing he loved aside from his broom that he can actually carry around without having to have a reason and they're finding it ridiculous.

Well, maybe it was a bit impractical to wear a scarf under the heat of the spring sun. It was nearing summer, yes, but really, what was so wrong with wearing a scarf? It's not like their school robes were very much season-friendly.

"It's like having her arms around me, Gin." He found himself doing a heart-to-heart with his youngest sibling. It didn't bother him that moment, although he was aware one day, when he'll look back on it, he probably regret having Ginny know so much.

"You are in love. There's no doubt about it." She giggled.

"And I've got to let it all out while I'm still willing, or I might just lose all these courage. In fact, it surprises me it lasted this long. It was supposed to be good until Christmas."

"Don't lose the courage, Ronald. Once you graduate, it'll be a lot harder to confess, what with all the works you'll engage yourselves into." She encouraged.

"Right."

--

April, May, June. Months went by so fast. All three were busy months--exams and projects, rehearsals for graduation and job orientations, even some applications. And Hermione had broken the news to everyone about the hundreds of job offers she had been receiving. Almost all wanted her for the same position…

"Theorist, Logician, Philosopher, Thinker…they're calling it on different names but when you look at it, they're just the same." She said excitedly. "Everything would start in training, and I could eventually choose from any field! Any field! Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, Medicine, Potion…"

Ron watched her proudly, knowing in advance that she would do great on whatever field she would choose. He was actually seeing her choose all and accomplish them in no time. However, this made him feel she was being dragged away. Away from a simple man like him who would probably end up with a not so important job at the Ministry of Magic and without the slightest chance of becoming an Auror or an International Quidditch Keeper. And to make things worse, he had accidentally read one of her job offer letters, wanting Hermione to be trained in no other place than Bulgaria…where Viktor Krum was. The epitome of his frustrations.

And you think Ron would still want to confess? To think that tomorrow was graduation day!

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Figured out I couldn't end it abruptly on the next chapter, so I needed a chapter to conclude things up in a not so very rushed impression, then I could freely FLUFF the next, which is the end…very much sure about that this time! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate them.


	14. Around Their Necks

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is the last chapter. You'd think I would consider using this for profit when I kept on saying on previous chaps that I won't? HP series belongs to JK Rowling! Story's mine (some part from Rumiko Takahashi..) ,;

**Around Their Necks**

Ron straightened his dress robe, embarrassed. The way his mother had run to him and hugged him, one would think he was the school's valedictorian, when in fact, he wasn't even close to that. Nevertheless, it made his heart swell with so much pride; it was really a triumph to be able to shout to the world that he has finished school.

"Go look for your friends to say goodbye. We're leaving in a few minutes." He remembered his mum telling him after following his dad who went out to get their newly revived enchanted Ford Anglia.

He scanned the Great Hall for those two faces. Actually, just the one face he had to bid goodbye to, since the custody over Harry was trustfully assigned to their family by the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore, himself. The _Boy Who Lived_ was not to be required to come back with the Dursleys, although he had to be under a guardian's care until he reached a certain age where it would be legal for a young wizard to live on his own and support himself.

_Leaving._ He sighed so heavily as though he was carrying the whole world on one shoulder. Within a few minutes he would leave Hogwarts for good; They would be leaving for their futures. And Hermione, she's probably be leaving for life. All right, that sounded a bit like she was never coming back…but Ron thought, maybe there was little, if none at all, chance that Hermione wouldn't be snatched once again by Viktor Krum the moment they see each other at Bulgaria.

_Bulgaria_. He breathed heftily out his nose. Why did Hermione even consider accepting such an offer? There were other better choices. He guessed it only went to show that Hermione likes guys who are…well, everything but him. Although, he couldn't really remember when Hermione ever mentioned about accepting a job offer at Bulgaria.

The redhead was too engrossed with his own thoughts that he accidentally ran into Draco Malfoy and his allies.

"Hey Weasley!" The blond boy shouted that made Ron start to face him. "So, what's it gonna be next for you?" He raised his eyebrows on Ron's undistinguished look, everyone nearby turned to watch.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" he asked crossly.

"Well, are you going to work for the Ministry as a messenger or just hung yourself with that stupid scarf?" He laughed evilly that was echoed by Pansy, Crab, and Goyle's hilarity. "We know you're poor Weasley, you don't really need a sign for everyone to realize." Malfoy added in between his mirth.

For almost three months that Ron had been wearing Hermione's gift, he had learned to ignore whatever comments he would receive about his scarf. It was a mark of maturity for some, stubbornness for the others, but for Ron, it was a mark of something else only he feels. He gave Malfoy an impish smirk, rolled his eyes, and turned around to walk away. He spotted Hermione on one corner and started to walk briskly to approach her, when suddenly he felt strangled and was pulled back. Everyone started to laugh as he lost his balance, and he could feel the cloth around his neck restraining him from crashing down the floor. He spun around to see Malfoy and his group laughing zealously, even coughing in between as they try to catch up with their breaths. He followed his stare on the direction where the other end of his seemed to have caught into something. One of the holes on his favorite item was stuck with a decoration dangling on the wall. He turned crimson as he marched slowly to untangle his scarf from the ornament. "Blasted!" he cursed the wall under his breath.

All of a sudden, Ron felt being dragged once more. This time, a familiar touch on his hand. It was Hermione, who practically jostled him away the crowd, behind a large pillar on the far corner of the hall. "That's it." she sounded annoyed, "Take it off." The brown-head girl ordered as bossily as she tried to grab her Christmas gift draped around his neck.

"What!" he backed away, completely confused on the way she was acting.

"That's enough. Take that rubbish off!" she still struggled to reach the cloth even when he fought her hands with his.

"I don't want to take it off." Ron argued back, grabbing her by the wrist. "And don't call it rubbish." He said defensively.

Hermione retreated her arms from Ron's grip and stomped her feet childishly. "Ron!" she growled.

He straightened his scarf and dusted it off with his hand, "No. You can't let me." He crossed his arms before his chest as if challenging her to make another move.

"It's not even winter anymore!" she said logically.

And he had to have an answer to that, "But it's not warm."

Then, she looked betrayed, "You said it was!" because he really did when he was questioned once, twice, or who knew how many when he was wearing it during winter.

"I didn't…did I?" He tried reasoning, until he remembered he might have.

This only made her more exasperated, "Look. If you don't want to spare me from humiliation, would you at least spare yourself? Come on, be selfish, you're used to that." she said, not really thinking of what words would come out her mouth.

He was taken aback. "You're being humiliated! I'm selfish!" _Honestly! _"As far as I know, I'm the one wearing this scarf and I never told anybody this is from you." But he should not have said that because it wasn't true…not that he intended lying.

"Harry and Ginny know!" she only informed, but with voice higher than it should have been.

"Well…then…just two persons." He was getting more confused, _What's her problem, really?_

But she continued nagging—he was used to that. "And even if you are the one wearing that, I did not only give that scarf, I was the one who made that too!"

He only continued reasoning—she's supposed to have gotten used to that as well, "Who knows you were the one who made this? It's only Harry and Ginny."

"But it still hurts me! When they tease you and that scarf, they tease me too." She said shyly, but with all honesty.

But he was an insensitive prat—like she always tell him, "Of course not."

"You are so insensitive, Ron!" and she knew how long an argument about his being insensitive would lead to, until eventually they would forget why they were even arguing. She can't let that happen that moment, because, truth be told, Hermione has really had enough of him being humiliated because of her gift. Although, she was quite impressed of how he has been standing up for it. Still, he didn't deserve to be picked on just because he wanted to please her by wearing that hand-made…she wasn't even sure if she'd want to refer to her so called masterpiece a 'scarf'. Hermione jumped forward and grasped a better part of the fabric.

"What are you doing?" Ron was mortified this time.

"I said take it off!" She was pulling it off his neck.

He tilted back, "Stop it, Hermione. You've gone mental!" and pushed her, though very lightly, she stopped.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" He realized that tears were welling on her brown eyes, "You like it that people laugh at something I did." she accused, disgusted. "Oh, look, I'm not Ms. perfect anymore! I'm not a know-it-all, I can't live by that reputation anymore because I don't even know how to make a _blasted_ scarf!"

She's going to cry. She's going to cry and he would need to hug her, or uncomfortably pat her head. Would that be good or bad? He decided he didn't want their class valedictorian to shed tears on graduation day just because of their traditional silly argument. "You do." Ron said assuredly.

"Right." She sniffed, obviously holding back the tears. "Of course." She smiled crossly, and he knew that a sarcastic reply would follow this, "In fact," she raised her voice, it's coming, "you're already wearing the _blasted_ scarf _I_ made."

He rolled his blue eyes, and gave out the longest sigh he could ever muster, but before he could debate back, she had jumped into him again trying to unwrap the scarf from his neck. He was going to stop her, push her slightly once again, but he froze. He smelled her perfume and felt her body so close to him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she strived with untangling his scarf and she hasn't even noticed. His hands absently made their way on the sides of her slim waist. "Okay." He whispered, being able to maintain a firm voice. It was their dancing position. "Maybe I'd take it off."

She trembled against his touch, slowly turned pink on the cheeks as she realized how awkward their position was. "What?"

"I'd take it off…ifffff…" he let the last word linger, as his eyes got drawn into her. He suddenly wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Ifffff…?" she echoed, sounding really hopeful.

_Confess._ He heard his voice from his head. "If you would keep your arms around my neck like this…then I wouldn't need a scarf." He heard his voice from his mouth. Did he really say that?

She was speechless, apparently surprised on his declaration. _How silly_. On second thought, _how romantically silly_.

_Confess._ _Do it before someone else does._ "There's something that you should know, and I've been trying to tell you but everytime I do, something or someone just keeps on spoiling the moment…and no, I can't do this some other time, not specially since you're leaving…not just leaving…for Bulgaria, if one should add…"

"Ron…" she interrupted, wanting to dispute his statement.

He rolled his eyes on her again, "'Mione, shut up." He ordered with a pleading tone.

"I beg…" she was going to protest on how rude it was to tell her off. Not just because they were bestfriends didn't mean he could talk to her that way. She was a girl and he should respect her…blah blah blah…

"No." Not her speech this time, but his. "Just keep your arms where they are and let me finish before you say anything." He warned as she tried to pull away. His stern voice seemed to make her obey. "I've been rehearsing this and I know once you start saying something, my speech might not just make any sense." With that, she brightened up, her eyes were flashing with interest as she anticipated with his _rehearsed talk_. She was looking at him with so much intensity that his heart suddenly felt like jumping out of his chest, and butterflies were flying around his stomach. He swallowed. _Mental blackout!_ What to say?

"Well?" she persuaded, "My arms are getting weary, you know, you've grown so much…plus the fact that people are staring." Both of her statements were true. He was a lot taller than her that her arms were stretched full-length just to grant his request to keep that position, not to mention awkward. And people indeed started staring. All were looking pale as ghosts in shock. Who wouldn't? Ron and Hermione, the bickering pair of Hogwarts standing in front of each other with Hermione's arms around Ron's neck and his on her waist. What has gone wrong with the wizarding world?

_You're a Gryffindor. You have asked her to the ball. You have given her the gift. Now, you're not going to let this moment pass and meet her someday and realize that it's too late. _"I love you." Well, that was a bit abrupt, she almost had missed it. Or maybe she really had. She was staring back at him, chewing on her lips as if still waiting for him to spill. "Say something?"

Her brows furrowed. "That's it? You've been rehearsing that?"

Oh, that explains. "Well, not that exactly. Should've been a little longer, but at least that's the bottom line. Just don't make me take the scarf off or you'll have to hold me like this all the time. I love this scarf. It makes me feel that I'm special to you. I mean, you bought something for Harry and Ginny last Christmas, but you made one for me. I feel extra special, because you never really made anything for anyone…except for the elves, but that doesn't count, or at least I refuse to count that. I hope I'm not taking you completely by surprise with all these…"

"No. I got used to it." Oh no. He knew Viktor had always been sugar-tongued with her right from the start. _Before someone else does, _yeah right. She smiled on the look on his face. "I've been imagining this maybe as long as you've been rehearsing."

And it took a while until he finally absorbed what she meant. "You knew?"

"What's with the surprised look? You always said so yourself, I'm a know-it-all." She raised an eyebrow on him, and he was speechless for a few more moments, "What?"

"I'm torn between keeping the scarf and letting you go." Of course he knew which was better, but she was obviously getting tired.

"You said the scarf was as good as this." She shrugged.

He frowned. "But you're going away."

"Says who?" she looked surprised.

He curled his lips as if saying that he's not buying the expression she just pulled up "You're training in Bulgaria."

"Am I? Have I accepted an offer as such? I don't quite remember. You didn't accept anything on my behalf, did you?"

"You mean to say…" his eyes were widening in clear pleasure as the confirmation he wanted to hear could be just a word away.

"Nope."

He grinned and pulled her closer, "Staying?"

"Like this?" she looked thoughtful, "Tempting offer."

"Biting the apple?" He asked playfully.

She smiled weakly, "Ron, I did accept an offer to train in Alaska."

"Alaska!"

"Well, it's far from Viktor, to say the least."

"Unobjectionable. But, 'Mione…I just…I just confessed. We're supposed to live happily ever after." Or so that's what muggle fairy tales say. Shouldn't she have a strong belief on that since she's a muggle?

"It's just for six months."

"Six months! I won't even last a day without you." The words just slipped from his mouth, and the tip of his ears went red as he realized what he just said.

"Summer vacations are two months. We've had about six since first year and I see you alive." She reasoned but was completely amused all the same.

"Can you last six months without me?" What was with him suddenly being coy with her?

"It'll be a struggle but your scarf would help me on that." Well, she was responding in the same way.

"Don't flirt with another guy." He said worriedly.

Her laugh was trembling...as though confused whether to take him seriously or ridiculously. "What! Don't flirt with other girls!"

"All right. For six months, it's scarves around our necks…but after that…"

"Arms?" she guessed, as her fingers played with his hair on his nape.

"No."

She gave him a confused look, "What then?"

"Around your neck," he leaned closer, "I'd give you kisses."

"Ron!" she pulled her arms off him and teasingly slapped his shoulders. But deep-inside, both were longing to start counting the days off until the end of the sixth month. _Kisses around the necks? That should be extra nice._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Finally! I hope you liked it…It was completely fluff, but I'm not very sure if it met your expectations (if you have set one, that is.)..reviews please..

And I would like to thank the following people who have devoted their time following this fic and giving extra effort of hitting the tiny button below and typing heart-warming reviews…I really appreciate it! I hope you'd also take time to read and review my other fics and the ones to come (I'll be posting a new one soon, hopefully.) And for those who have checked my other fics, thanks a bunch!

**SinfulColors**

**justanormalgirl357**

**twrlgrl790**

**butterfly04**

**suckr4romance81789**

**HogwartzBoizRHottiez**

**Esrb99**

**Legofiance**

**BlondyDuckie**

**JessDracoLover24**

**fake-truth86**

**krystagurl04046**

**JessicaMeansSeeTheLight**

**Tria Marie Val**

**Roncrazychic**

**KHdreamer**

**dancerrdw**

**hjpchick13**

**Weaselby-Baby**

**Dany Granger Weasley**

**honeyandcrackers**


End file.
